Pokémon Extinción
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Ash vuelve de su travesía por Kalos, eliminado en segunda ronda se siente deprimido. En Pueblo Paleta Delia lo espera con una fiesta sorpresa con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos; sin embargo no todo es fiesta, sinnúmeros de temblores en Sinnoh y Kanto preocupan a los científicos. El profesor Oak al parecer oculta información respecto a los extraños acontecimientos.
1. ¡Bienvenido, Ash Ketchum!

Pokémon Extinción:

¡Bienvenido, Ash Ketchum!

Ash caminaba cabizbajo rumbo hacia Pueblo Paleta luego de fracasar en su intento de conquistar la Liga Kalos, aunque se sentía feliz por el logro de sus amigos, Serena se ha convertido en una popular modelo tras saltar a la fama luego de ser campeona en un torneo del Pokevisión. Eureka consiguió su objetivo de conseguir una novia para su hermano. Recordando cómo ha sido su vida, él se da cuenta de que toda su vida ha sido un fracaso donde solo ha conseguido torneos de baja importancia. Pensaba en Misty quién se ha convertido en una gran líder e incluso fue invitada a formar parte del Alto Mando tras la renuncia de Agatha. Brock es un respetado médico Pokémon, Tracey es considerado el mejor retratista Pokémon, Gary el sucesor de su abuelo, profesor Oak, Ritchie acaba de ganar su segunda Liga y el resto de sus amigos han tenido éxito, todo esto tenía a Ash en una grave depresión.

A pesar de su fracaso en Kalos, eliminado en 2da ronda, Delia siempre que regresaba su hijo hacia una pequeña fiesta, donde esta vez sería distinto con dos personas presentes muy importantes para él, Misty y Brock. Delia le había pedido que se dieran un tiempo para estar con su hijo ya que cuando se enteró de la temprana eliminación supo que el estaría muy desanimado.

—Pikachu, amigos, lamento haberles fallado…soy un asco de entrenador…ustedes merecen a alguien mejor—decía Ash llorando, apretando sus puños además de mirar las pokeballs donde descansaban sus otros amigos.

Pikachu lo mira enojado mientras chispas eléctricas salen de sus mejillas como queriendo decir, Ash no te rindas, aunque no ganes siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo. Ash les daba las gracias pero aun así él no podía dejar de pensar en lo patético que era. Si bien tenía a su Charizard en su equipo y así poder llegar más rápido por aire el prefirió caminar. Al llegar a Ciudad Carmín dio de comer a sus Pokémon y descansar un rato para posteriormente volver a su amado Pueblo Paleta. Tras un par de días llega a Ciudad Celeste donde observa que la popularidad de Misty ha subido como espuma, a pesar de que son mejores amigos, Ash no se atreve a ir al Gimnasio por vergüenza, por creer que era digno de ser amigo de alguien como ella, ya que por mucho tiempo no fue a visitarla. Era de tarde así que deciden apurar el paso hasta que la noche los alcanzó, Ash pasa la noche junto a un grupo de viajeros que realizaban su segundo viaje por Kanto luego de muchos años. Al despertar se despide del grupo y pone rumbo hacia Ciudad Plateada.

Llega a la ruta 4 donde es interceptado por dos karatecas que le dicen si le interesa que uno de sus Pokémon aprenda megapatada o megapuño pero Ash les hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y pasa de largo, pero los dos le siguen presionando, en eso Pikachu se da vuelta y electrocuta a los dos tipos dejándolos mal.

Al llegar al Monte Moon, Ash se acuerda de Seymour y se pregunta si aún sigue ahí. El lugar le producía sosiego hasta que de improviso se escucha un ruido a lo lejos. Era Seymour quién intentaba colocar unas cámaras de seguridad.

—Hola Seymour, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ash.

— ¿Ash Ketchum eres tú?, ¿de verdad que eres tú? —Asombrado de todo lo que había crecido—Ha pasado tiempo, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver.

—Yo igual pensé que no te volvería a ver…pero aquí estamos…oh por cierto, ¿por qué te has caído?

—Eh yo….estaba instalando cámaras de seguridad ya que hace mucho tiempo unos tipos han estado asustando a los pokémon—aseveró con seriedad Seymour.

Ash le dijo si podía ayudarle a atraparlo, Seymour aceptó, esperaron que fuera de noche, desde una cabina que Seymour había instalado hace poco vigilaba el lugar. No pasó mucho antes que se sintieran ruidos, balazos y varios Clefairy escapaban asustados. Seymour entonces va hacia donde ellos a encararlos pero estos solo se burlan de él y sacan a sus Mightyena para intimidarlo, en eso aparece Ash con Krokodile quién lanza un fuerte gritó para intimidarlos prometiendo que no volverían más a molestar.

Al día siguiente ambos se despiden y Seymour en agradecimiento le regala una piedra lunar. A eso del mediodía Ash ya se encontraba en Ciudad Plateada, él decide visitar a los padres de Brock y sus hermanos, empero estaba Forrest, con quién decidió tener una batalla. Finalmente fue victoria para Ash con su Greninja sobre Steelix.

Ash le preguntó sí sabía cómo estaba Brock y éste le responde que se ha convertido en un doctor respetado a pesar de su juventud. Luego de almorzar junto al líder de Ciudad Plateada, debía poner rumbo nuevamente para hacer una parada en Ciudad Verde.

En Pueblo Paleta, Delia armaba todo para dejar listo el lugar para cuando llegara su hijo Ash, con la ayuda de Misty quién limpiaba el lugar junto a Delia y Brock, quién se ofreció a hacer la cena.

—Esto le va a gustar mucho a Ash, más si están sus dos mejores amigos—le decía Delia a Mr. Mime.

En el laboratorio, el Profesor Oak realizaba unas pequeñas investigaciones sobre unos continuos temblores además de la supuesta aparición de agujeros por algunas rutas de Sinnoh. En conjunto con el Profesor Serbal además de la ayuda de Gary y Tracey el profesor continuaba arduamente con su trabajo.

Ash llegaba a Ciudad Verde en donde se encontraría con Agatha, ex Alto Mando, la anciana llevaba unas bolsas y al ver a Ash, nota que él está muy triste y lo llama con el pretexto de que le ayudara a cargar las pesadas bolsas. El joven accede, y le ayuda mientras esta abre la puerta del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde al cual aún no le encuentran un líder.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, joven Ash, ¿te apetece un duelo amistoso?

—Me gustaría pero…no siento motivación enfrentarme a alguien que fue del Alto Mando en un amistoso, me hubiese…

—Entiendo, ¿eso es lo que te deprime?, no toda la vida es luchar y ganar, viajar además te sirve para conocer lugares, conocer personas y puedo decir con certeza que tú eres una persona muy afortunada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que soy una persona afortunada? —preguntó Ash confundido.

—Con tan solo ver tus ojos puedo decir que has conocidos Pokémon que muy pocas personas han tenido la suerte de ver, además eres una persona que se hace amigo de los Pokémon y eso es algo que no cualquiera puede lograr—le decía Agatha no solo con el afán de levantarle el ánimo sino de hacer que se diera cuenta que aunque no tuviera trofeos que presumir, él era una persona única y que si no podía ser Maestro Pokémon debía aprender que aunque sea su sueño él debe de también fijar otras metas.

Aquellas palabras no fue bien entendidas por Ash quién acariciaba a su mejor amigo, Pikachu, al verlo se da cuenta de que Agatha tenía razón pero recordaba a sus amigos quienes pudieron cumplir sus sueños y eso lo ponía triste otra vez.

—No logro comprender porque es tan importante para ti ser un Maestro Pokémon pero… ¿no te interesa ser Líder de este Gimnasio?

Aquella propuesta sorprendió al joven Ketchum quién la analizó por unos momentos, podría ser otra forma de volverse Maestro, enfrentar día a día a retadores con diversos sueños y lo más importante, ¿Estaría preparado para aceptar semejante reto?

—No te preocupes, preparado estás además sé que has sido la única persona en derrotar al poderoso Darkrai de Tobías, de hecho aún eres la única—dijo Agatha sonriendo.

— ¿Usted conoce a Tobías?

—Lo conocí hace algunos años, francamente supe desde el principio que no podía derrotarlo no porque tuviera un legendario sino porque era una persona muy segura de sí misma, tenía mucha convicción además de creer en sus Pokémon...jaja…cuando supe que tú derrotaste al poderoso Darkrai me di cuenta de lo fuerte que eres, lastimosamente fuiste eliminado…por eso y por todo lo que has hecho es que te ofrezco el liderato, piénsalo…pero no creas que te esperaré toda la vida ya que estoy muy anciana para esperar…¿Qué tal una batalla?

Aquellas palabras encendieron el ánimo de Ash quién aceptó el reto.

— ¡Sal Gengar!

— ¡Vamos Pikachu!

Así comienza el duelo, Gengar usa bola fantasma pero es esquivada por Pikachu, éste por su parte contraataca usando impactrueno pero Gengar es más rápido y usa golpe fantasma golpeando a la rata eléctrica. El pokémon amarillo usa placaje eléctrico dando de lleno en el pokémon fantasma, este usa hipnosis pero falla, intenta una vez más pero el nivel de evasión de Pikachu había aumentado considerablemente, luego el fantasma recibe otro impactrueno. Agatha usa mismodestino pero Ash se cuenta de la jugada de la ex Alto Mando y decide ordenar a Pikachu usar agilidad y después dar el golpe final, así es como con un potente trueno acaba con Gengar, con victoria para Ash y el marcador uno a uno en enfrentamientos.

—Excelente batalla muchacho, que sepas que no me deje sí que piensas eso, por muy triste que este una persona, el peor error que puedes hacer es no dar tú 100%, ahora me convenzo más de que tú debes ser el nuevo líder—asevero Agatha.

—Gracias señora Agatha, me ha ayudado demasiado, no dejaré que mi tristeza me consuma…pensaré en su propuesta y de aquí a la próxima semana le doy mi respuesta… ¡Vamos Pikachu! —dijo un muy animado Ash quién se despedía de Agatha.

Así pusiesen rumbo a Pueblo Paleta con el ánimo por las nubes, desbordando más confianza en él y en el nuevo reto que al parecer aceptaría. Son las 8:00 pm, Delia mira preocupada la hora ya que Ash le había prometido estar ahí a las 6:30 pm. En eso se siente un ruido, alguien abría la puerta, Delia da la señal para esconderse.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegué! —llegaba Ash luciendo extrañado porque la casa estaba a oscuras, intenta moverse para buscar un interruptor pero solo logra caerse golpeándose el rostro en el suelo.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritan todos y se percatan que Ash estaba tirado en el suelo.

— ¡Hijo! —exclamó Delia preocupada.

Ash hace un gesto con su mano derecha diciendo que estaba bien. Misty y Brock solo atinan a reírse.

— ¿Madre, Misty, Brock? —Preguntaba Ash confundido— ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Es una fiesta de bienvenida, Ash Ketchum—dijo la pelirroja.

—Cuando supimos que volvías de Kalos quisimos darte una gran bienvenida—comentó Brock.

—Madre, amigos… ¡muchas gracias por hacerme sentir bien!

En eso Delia ordena a Ash que se lave las manos antes de cenar, Misty miraba algo preocupada al chico mientras sostenía al Pikachu quién feliz jugaba con una botella de Ketchup. Brock también noto que Ash trataba de ocultar su tristeza interna, así tanto la pelirroja como el moreno decidieron hablar con Ash una vez finalizada la cena. La cena fue provechosa, Ash por fuera era solo sonrisa, Delia hacia insinuaciones a la pelirroja para que se acercara más a Ash, ella solo sonreía.

Al terminar la cena, Ash le propone a Brock y Misty dormir bajo las estrellas, tal como lo hiciesen varias veces cuando viajaron. Delia aprueba esto y les dicen que se cuiden. Ellos se alejaron a una pequeña colina que había cerca y ahí instalaron los sacos de dormir con una pequeña fogata.

—Saben amigos, hacer esto me trae recuerdos de cuando viajábamos juntos…como me gustaría volver a revivir esos momentos—decía un nostálgico Ash.

—Buenos momentos vivimos, aún recuerdo cuando con aquella bendita caña pesque en ese entonces a un gran bobo y mejor amigo junto con Brock—decía Misty.

—Me alegro de haberlos conocido a ambos, a pesar de estar por tanto tiempo sin verlos nunca los olvide, fue una buena idea venir a acampar Ash—mirando sonriente a ambos.

—Tantos momentos que vivimos…quisiera agradecerles esta fiesta que prepararon, de verdad que me han hecho sentir mejor y aunque sea un perdedor tengo los dos mejores amigos con los que puedo contar…quiero que sepan que aunque parezca que los olvide, en realidad siempre estuvieron presentes conmigo, gracias Misty, gracias Brock, los quiero mucho amigos.

Los dos le sonrieron y comenzaron a comerse los malvaviscos que habían traído, las estrellas brillaban, la luna brillaba y Ash se sentía muy feliz además de pensar en lo que le dijo Agatha.

—Ash supe por parte de tú madre que te habían ofrecido ser líder de Gimnasio, ¿es cierto? —preguntó Misty quién se enteró poco después de que Ash llamara a su madre.

— ¿Es en serio Ash?, ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado? —dijo Brock sorprendido.

—Lo siento amigos, había olvidado mencionarles y la verdad es que sí, me ofrecieron el liderato del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde—dijo Ash agarrándose la nuca.

— ¿Y quién te ofreció el puesto? —preguntaron a la vez Misty y Brock con mucho interés y sorpresa.

—La ex miembro del Alto Mando, Agatha…de hecho tuvimos una batalla y la vencí…

Tanto la pelirroja como el moreno lucían sorprendidos ya que no se imaginaron que él se volviera tan fuerte— ¿Y cómo es que quedaste eliminado en segunda ronda en Kalos? —preguntó Misty.

Aquello puso pensativo a Ash, quién acariciaba a Pikachu pero luego respondió sonriendo—Exceso de confianza, creo.

Llegaba la hora de dormir, los tres reunidos en sus sacos contemplaban por última vez el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos.

En la residencia Ketchum, Delia se colocaba el pijama hasta que siente un ruido, la casa comienza a moverse, era un temblor que al principio parecía suave pero con el correr de los segundos se volvió una sacudida fuerte que obligó a Delia a salir de su casa, Mr. Mime con su psíquico ayudaba a bajar a Delia mas el temblor no paraba, se sienten el griterío de varios pokémon, varios Pidgey volaban de sus árboles asustados.

En el laboratorio Tracey salía a calmar a los pokémon del Rancho junto al profesor Oak. En Ciudad Celeste, las hermanas mayores de Misty gritaban como locas mientras salían del Gimnasio. La gente de la región de Kanto salían de sus hogares asustadas, Ash, Misty y Brock ya se habían levantado e inmediatamente se regresaron a la casa. Tras un par de minutos el fuerte movimiento sísmico se detenía.

Al llegar vieron que Delia estaba bien junto a Mr. Mime y se preguntan qué ocurría, Delia les comenta que fue un terremoto provocado por la madre naturaleza y que no había ocurrido uno parecido hace unos 30 años.

El día siguiente fue distinto al de los otros días, platos rotos y algunos cuadros botados en la casa mientras por las noticias radiales comentaban que hubo serios daños en distintos pueblos.

Todos los científicos más reconocidos de Kanto se reunieron con el gobernador para encontrar una respuesta.

—Bien señores, los he reunido aquí para discutir acerca de este sorpresivo acontecimiento—dijo el gobernador muy serio.

—Encuentro esto exagerado—dijo uno de los científicos—los terremotos son desastres impredecibles, no veo que esto amerite esta reunión…

—El gobernador tiene razón al convocar esta reunión—decía muy serio el profesor Oak—este suceso no se puede catalogar como un simple capricho de la naturaleza, a decir verdad creo que esto no solo afectara a la región de Kanto también al resto del mundo…

— ¿Esta insinuando una catástrofe global? —dijo uno de los asistentes.

—Puede ser pero yo lo llamaría a esto…El fin del ciclo de la vida—dijo muy serio el profesor Oak quién parecía tenía conocimiento desde hace mucho tiempo sobre los temblores en Sinnoh y en el resto del mundo.

— ¡El Fin del Ciclo de la Vida! —gritaron todos sorprendidos.

A que se habrá referido con el fin del ciclo de la vida el profesor Oak, que ocultará, serán simples temblores o habrá algo detrás de todo esto, más respuestas a las interrogantes en los siguientes capítulos.

Continuara…


	2. La Isla Lucy

La Isla Lucy

— ¿Qué quiere decir con el Fin del ciclo de la vida? —preguntó uno de los científicos.

—Ustedes sabrán que yo tengo un nieto llamado Gary Oak…el hecho que lo mande hacer investigaciones con la más absoluta discreción en distintos países donde habían ocurrido los sismos, de aquello no pude conseguir ninguna información relevante, sin embargo, Gary desapareció por algunos días hasta que de no se sabe dónde ni como apareció, al llegar a mi laboratorio me informo que se había encontrado con una antigua tribu quiénes le relataron sobre el final de los tiempos, que lo creado por Arceus terminaría…y es por eso que lo mantuve en secreto por algún tiempo—dijo el profesor Oak preocupado.

— ¿Cómo puede probar eso usted profesor? —preguntó el gobernador.

—No lo puedo probar pero lo que me relató mi nieto Gary tenía mucho sentido con los sucesos…es por eso es que debemos investigar esto en secreto, esto no debe salir de este cuarto ya que si se supiera crearíamos pánico a las personas—sostuvo el profesor.

—Sí hemos de investigar, ¿no cree que deberíamos ir hablar con esa supuesta tribu? —dijo uno de los asistentes.

—En eso todos estamos de acuerdo, así que medite por varios días quién debe ir y esas personas son de mucha confianza para mí—dijo el profesor.

— ¿Quiere decir que no ira su nieto Gary, profesor?

—Gary seguirá investigando en otras regiones, por eso lo descarte por completo aun siendo él el que se encontró con la tribu.

El profesor Oak se retira del lugar haciendo jurar a todos que esto debía mantenerse en secreto. Todos estaban sorprendidos por los sucesos pero no tenían duda de que el profesor Oak podría estar en lo cierto, sí llevo a cabo esas investigaciones es porque algo serio ocurriría.

En Pueblo Paleta, Delia con la ayuda de su hijo y sus amigos ordenaban el desastre provocado por el terremoto. Tracey revisaba el rancho Oak, para su fortuna estaban todo los pokémon. En las otras regiones había conmoción por el terremoto en Kanto, tanto que la ayuda comenzó muy temprano para los afectados, los amigos de Ash cesaron sus actividades y fueron a verlo. Algunos rivales de Ash también decidieron ir, a excepción de unos pocos como el caso de Paul que solo llamo para saber cómo estaba.

En eso suena el teléfono, Ash va corriendo con Pikachu a su lado y contesta.

— ¿Aló?, ¿Profesor Oak?, ¡¿Qué vaya para allá?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —Preguntó Ash muy serio—de acuerdo, vamos de inmediato, adiós—en eso Ash pesca sus cosas junto con las de Brock y Misty. Al salir de la casa le dice a sus amigos que debían partir urgentemente al laboratorio del profesor Oak, luego le dice a su mamá que lamenta no poder seguir ayudándola pero algo ha ocurrido que el profesor haya tenido que llamarlo agitado. Delia le dice que no se preocupe que junto a Mr. Mime terminarían con el resto, así se despidieron dejando a la madre un poco preocupada.

— ¡Profesor Oak, ya estamos aquí!, ¿Qué ocurre?—dijo Ash preocupado.

—Síganme—les dijo mientras abría una habitación secreta—perdonen el misterio chicos pero hay algo urgente que debo decirles y un favor enorme que les pediré…bueno como decirlo…obviamente se dieron cuenta del terremoto, el caso es que estos últimos meses han ocurrido varios sismos de diversas intensidades en varios países, pero en Sinnoh es donde la actividad sísmica ha ido aumentando con más frecuencia y por extraño que parezca Kanto hasta ayer era la única región en donde no se sintieron algún movimiento telúrico, el hecho es que tras enviar a Gary a investigar estos sucesos, se enteró por parte de una tribu desconocida que el mundo llegaría a su fin y la información que obtuvo tenía mucho sentido y relación con estos inusuales temblores.

— ¿Y qué quiere que hagamos nosotros? —preguntó Misty confundida.

—Quiero que vayan a la Región de Lucía hacia estas coordenadas, ahí fue donde Gary apareció y lo que quiero es que hablen con aquella tribu…pienso que ellos ocultan algo más porque según mi nieto, el jefe de la tribu le pidió que no volviera ni mencionara nada acerca de la tribu además que vio algo que no debió haber visto aunque Gary afirma que no recuerda que fue lo que vio.

—Esto es muy raro—comentó Brock muy pensativo— ¿Qué será lo que aquella tribu no quiere que se sepa?

—Créeme Brock que yo he estado haciéndome la misma pregunta y solo he conseguido que me duela la cabeza, es por eso que necesito su ayuda.

— ¡Cuente conmigo, profesor Oak! —dijo un emocionado Ash al igual que Pikachu.

—Conmigo también, debo evitar que Ash se meta en problemas—dijo Misty sonriendo.

—Y conmigo también, debo vigilar a este parcito de que no peleen—dijo Brock con mucha energía.

El profesor les entrega pasajes de una aerolínea comercial para no levantar sospechas y le dice que lleven a sus pokémon más fuertes. Ash decide llevar a Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Krokodile, Sceptile y Hawlucha, Brock a Steelix, Forretress, Rampardos, Golem, Ludicolo y Swampert, Misty a Gyarados, Milotic, Psyduck, Starmie, Staryu y Goldeen. Ash le pregunta porque lleva a Psyduck, la pelirroja le responde que aunque carezca de inteligencia él puede ser de gran ayuda. Tanto Ash y Brock admiran la confianza que tiene Misty sobre el pokémon pato.

Así pues parten rumbo al aeropuerto no sin antes despedirse de Delia argumentando que iniciarían un nuevo viaje hacia una región fuera de Japón. Ya en el avión Ash observa con tristeza el dejar Kanto en estos momentos pero a la vez feliz por viajar una vez más con sus mejores amigos.

El viaje hacia la Región de Lucía iba a ser demasiado largo, así que para pasar el rato los chicos inician una competencia de cartas. Pasado unas horas Brock, Misty y Pikachu yacían totalmente dormidos mientras que Ash se quedaba pensante mirando por la ventana dejando ver que su depresión seguía pero debía ser fuerte para no meter en sus problemas a sus amigos. De pronto un movimiento fuerte sacude al avión que despierta a todos, habían entrado a una tormenta eléctrica, las personas en el avión se habían intranquilizado al borde que una señora de mediana edad entro en pánico, Ash, Misty y Brock trataban de calmar a los demás pasajeros pero el ruido de los rayos hacía imposible que la gente escuchará, de pronto un rayo atraviesa el ala izquierda destruyendo las turbinas causando que el avión terminase estrellándose en el mar.

Han pasado 5 horas desde que el avión se estrelló en el mar, Ash se despierta en una extraña isla sólo junto con su amigo Pikachu y preguntándose donde estaban Brock y Misty. En otro lugar de la isla se encontraba Brock junto con Misty quiénes estaban igual de preocupados por Ash & Pikachu. Ash decide ir al centro de la isla con la esperanza de que a sus amigos también se les ocurriese ir hacia allá. El camino era difícil, rocas, enorme espesura que dificultaba el paso por el lugar además de pokémon salvajes como Ursaring, Yanmega y otros pokémon. Llega la noche y parecía que no iban a encontrarse nunca, como Ash era un despistado tuvo que refugiarse con unas hojas mientras le pasaba su chaqueta a Pikachu, los otros se refugiaron en una cueva al calor de una fogata y un poco de comida. Lucían muy preocupados por Ash, por Pikachu más que nada ya que su entrenador era despistado, Brock calma a Misty diciendo que Ash era muy terco y no iba a morir fácilmente, Misty le dice que tiene razón. Llegado el otro día son sorprendidos por los habitantes del lugar quienes los llevan amarrados hacia su hogar.

Al llegar allá, el líder de la comunidad le pregunta que hacen en este lugar y ellos responden algo temerosos que se dirigían a la Región de Lucía y que desgraciadamente el avión en que viajaba se estrelló en el mar y terminaron en esta isla.

—Ya veo…así que es esa la razón de su presencia—dijo el líder de la comunidad—pueden quedarse pero les ruego que no hagan nada malo—les dice sonriendo— ¡Oh! qué suerte tienen, hoy haremos una fiesta en honor a la venida de Arceus hace 1000 años.

—Nos gustaría quedarnos pero…tenemos un asunto urgente y debemos irnos cuanto antes—dijo Misty.

—Temo decirles que salir de este lugar es imposible ya que las condiciones climáticas de estos lugares son inestables bueno pero eso lleva a otra historia que les contaré esta noche—dijo el líder.

A los chicos no les quedó más remedio que pasar la noche en aquella isla extraña. En la noche comienza las celebraciones, primero danza en honor de Arceus de la cual solo Brock se animó a participar aunque era porque había chicas lindas, después un increíble banquete donde los chicos quedaron satisfechos, en eso el líder de la comunidad los llama hacia su cabaña. Al entrar se dan cuenta que es un lugar extraño, bastante oscuro siendo iluminados por velas.

—Bueno chicos, el por qué los traje aquí será respondido de inmediato, escuchen atentos…La isla donde ustedes se encuentran se llama Isla Lucy que alguna vez perteneció a la Región de Lucía, hace miles de años un terremoto azotó dicha región, fue tan fuerte que partió parte de la región, donde cientos de niños quedaron huérfanos además de unos cuántos mayores quedando aislados, pasado algunos meses el lugar se secó y los pocos que quedaron aquí comenzaron a morir de hambre hasta que un día de la nada, apareció el dios pokémon, Arceus y gracias a él el lugar se regeneró. En esos tiempos el clima era normal pero hasta hace unos 20 años el clima comenzó a alterarse justo cuando estaba todo preparado para volver al continente. Nuestro objetivo era a volver a reunirnos con nuestros hermanos conocida como la Tribu Sol de la cual nadie más a excepción de nosotros conoce o ha oído su nombre—relató el líder.

—Misty, ¿estás pensando lo que yo pienso? —dijo serio el moreno.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el líder.

— ¿Esa tribu se encuentra en la Región de Lucía? —preguntó Brock.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? —preguntaba un confundido Ash.

— ¿Acaso no oíste mi relato? Claro que es de la Región de Lucía, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Al parecer un amigo de Ash tuvo contacto con ellos y es por eso es que nos dirigimos a dicha región.

En eso el rostro del líder se torna seria, observa que nadie los esté escuchando, cierra la puerta y ventanas y dice—Sí aquel muchacho tuvo contacto con ellos es porque algo serio ocurre, ¿o me equivoco?

—Así es—respondió Ash seriamente.

—Las antiguas profecías estaba en lo cierto, el fin de nuestra existencia está próxima a desaparecer…diablos…—mirando el suelo con rabia.

—Disculpe señor pero, ¿podría hablarnos más de aquello? —interrumpió Brock.

—Aunque el líder de la Tribu Sol sea mi hermano, mis conocimientos de dicha profecía son los mismos que ustedes maneja…si quieren saber más deben hablar con él aunque déjenme decir que mi hermano es muy desconfiado y más con extraños como ustedes, sin embargo, es la única opción que se me ocurre…sea como sea deben ganarse su confianza…creo que es hora que les revele un secreto…existe una forma de salir de este lugar…es un avión que construimos hace años para salir de aquí pero creo que es mejor que ustedes lo utilicen.

— ¿Está seguro señor? —dijo Misty sintiéndose un poco mal por tomar algo que la gente de esta isla había construido.

—Sí, el destino del mundo depende de la información que pueda entregarles mi hermano, espero que la gente me pueda perdonar por hacer esto…—suspira.

Al salir del lugar una multitud esperaba al líder para decirle algo.

—Disculpe señor que haya escuchado su conversación pero quiero dejarle en claro que tanto yo como toda estas personas aprobamos su decisión—dijo un representante y la gente arma un griterío en señal de aprobación.

—Gracias a todos…—dijo un emocionado líder.

Luego de aquello todos se fueron a dormir para acompañar en la mañana a los viajeros hasta la cima de la montaña donde se encontraba el avión. Llega el día y todos cantando una alegre canción despedían y deseaban éxito a los chicos.

— ¡Gracias a todos!—dijo Ash—volveremos a la isla y los ayudaremos a volver al continente, es una promesa—finalizo Ash mientras se despedía de las personas.

El avión se alejaba rápidamente y los gritos ya no se sentían, Brock era el encargado de pilotear el avión junto a Ash como copiloto, de pronto las nubes se vuelve grises, nuevamente se dejan caer los rayos y los chicos apenas esquivaban hasta que uno de ellos impactó en un ala pero no dio en las turbinas, Misty fue quién se encargó de apagar el fuego con la ayuda de Staryu, Starmie y Milotic. Luego de maniobrar por varios minutos, finalmente salen de la tormenta y observan los cielos azulados otra vez.

Pasado media hora divisan lo que sería la Región de Lucía, ellos encuentran un aeropuerto, empero se dan cuenta que no habían personas en el lugar. Al bajar les da una sensación de soledad y tristeza, el aeropuerto parecía un lugar lúgubre, algunos pokémon fantasmas habitaban el lugar aunque a diferencia de otros eran bastante temeroso, parecían que era la primera vez que veían una persona en años.

—Este lugar me da miedo—comentó la pelirroja mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho de Ash.

—Tranquila Misty, este lugar es extraño pero por alguna razón ahora me siento bastante tranquilo—abrazando a Misty.

—El problema es que… ¡No hay chicas lindas por ningún lado! —exclamaba el moreno con su típica cara de donjuán.

— ¡Ay Brock!, aunque seas un médico respetado, no has cambiado para nada—le reprochaba la pelirroja.

De pronto un extraño ruido pone los pelos de punta del grupo, al darse cuenta observan que un avión se acerca a ellos, los tres comienzan a correr pero el avión sigue tras ellos y cuando todo parecía perdido se dan cuenta de que no era real.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —gritó Misty asustada.

— ¿Pokémon Fantasmas? —preguntó Ash.

—No lo creo. Ustedes vieron cómo se alejaron de nosotros.

— ¿Quieres decir que se trata de una ilusión? —insinuó Misty.

—Puede que sea así, además tengo la sospecha de que alguien no nos quiere en esta Región—comentó seriamente Brock.

Ash, Misty y Pikachu se quedan pensativos ante aquella posibilidad pero los dos deciden que sería mejor ir al punto donde les mencionó el profesor Oak. Los tres comienzan a caminar hasta adentrarse en un tenebroso bosque donde los pokémon se ocultaban cada vez que ellos pasaban cerca de ellos.

En el laboratorio, el profesor Oak seguía con sus investigaciones mientras pensaba si habrá sido buena idea mandar a los muchachos a aquella desconocida y solitaria Región. Delia había terminado de limpiar el desastre que dejó el terremoto junto con la ayuda de cuando un aviso urgente de un programa radial anunciaba un nuevo terremoto, esta vez afectando la Región Unova. Tracey quién se encontraba en la casa ayudando a Delia logra escuchar la terrible noticia y se va en su bicicleta al laboratorio del profesor.

— ¡Profesor Oak, Profesor Oak! —llamaba Tracey.

— ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?

— ¡Malas noticias! Otro terremoto, esta vez en la Región Unova.

— ¡¿Qué?! —sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Un nuevo terremoto sacude a Japón, el profesor Oak queda estupefacto, los chicos llegan a la Región de Lucía ¿Qué será lo que les espera? ¿Será cierto lo dicho por la Tribu Sol? ¿Se acerca el final o son movimientos telúricos casuales?

Continuara…


	3. Perdidos en la Zona Lúgubre

Perdidos en la Zona Lúgubre

Avanzando por un extenso y tenebroso bosque los chicos se dirigían al punto exacto donde Gary apareció, encontrar la Tribu Sol era vital sí es que se quería evitar la supuesta catástrofe. Telarañas de Spinarak, Ariados y Galvantula dificultaban el paso a los chicos además de los numerosos charcos que había. De pronto una espesa niebla comienza a aparecer, el grupo decide tomarse de las manos para no perderse, empero, los tres terminan perdiéndose al tomar caminos diferentes.

Ash llega un lugar donde aparece mucha gente en una especie de coliseo, al frente su peor pesadilla, Tobías, su madre, sus amigos estaban en las gradas observando. En ese momento él no entendía lo que pasaba, sería un sueño, el duelo comenzaría, Tobías inicia con Darkrai y Ash llama a escena a Sceptile, Darkrai usa brecha negra pero es esquivado por el pokémon de Ash quién contraataca con hoja aguda, derrotando al Darkrai. El siguiente era Latios, Ash decidía meter a Pikachu resultando en otra aplastante victoria para Ash, tercer pokémon de Tobías, quién estaba furioso, Entei. Fue nuevamente victoria para Ash aunque apretada, Greninja se encargó de él.

Por otro lado Misty entraba a una hermosa mansión donde un Golduck la recibía y adentro había un lujoso comedor, la pelirroja le cae la baba, luego un Psyduck hacía reír a Misty mientras ella se metía a una piscina temperada a la vez que le llevaban un exquisito plato de Corphish. Luego un Tentacruel llegaba y masajeaba la espalda de Misty.

Por otra parte está Brock llegando a una mansión llena de chicas hermosas, en especial Enfermeras Joy y Oficiales Jenny, cada una acariciando al suertudo moreno. Luego aparece en una granja siendo él el granjero junto a su amada alimentando a los Tauros y Miltank. Pero todo cambia cuando las chicas se transforman en zombies e intentan comerse a Brock mientras huye a toda prisa.

El Tentacruel desaparece y miles de pokémon bicho aparecen, Misty horrorizada trata de apartarlos pero en vez de acabarlos se multiplicaban.

El duelo de Ash y Tobías sigue, a él le quedaba uno mientras a Ash los seis, sin embargo el último pokémon es Mewtwo y de un solo ataque acaba con cada uno de sus pokémon, entonces el abucheo sobre el joven entrenador comienza, Delia le comienza a gritar que le daba vergüenza tener a un hijo bueno para nada, sus amigos le gritan que como no es capaz de ganar una liga de importancia, luego ve con impotencia como Tobías una vez más le quitaba el sueño de un Liga Pokémon. El joven junto con su Pikachu salen raudamente del estadio pero son recibidos a insultos por la gente de Pueblo Paleta por ser la mayor vergüenza, Gary se burlaba de él junto con las amigas de Ash que lo hacían sentir mal, el joven solo atina a huir pero a cada metro había alguien abucheándolo.

Brock disfrutaba de las caricias de las chicas hasta que una de esas le grita pervertido y comienzan a golpearlo duramente, el moreno no entiende lo que le dicen y nerviosamente comienza a dar marcha atrás pero una de ellas hace que Brock se tropiece, las enfermera Joy preparan una enorme jeringa y las oficiales Jenny tenían listas las esposas además de macanas eléctricas.

Mientras tanto en la Región de Sinnoh, el profesor Serbal investigaba los misteriosos agujeros que se han avistado, además de investigar los continuos temblores. En eso llega un jeep con la campeona Cynthia dentro, Serbal la recibe y le agradece por venir.

— Lamento tener que molestarla pero es de vital importancia que usted nos ayude señorita—decía en tono serio.

— No se preocupe, ¿Cuál es el asunto? — dijo sonriendo.

— El hecho es que además de estos inusuales temblores que no solo afectan esta Región sino en todo el mundo, misteriosos agujeros han estado apareciendo ya sea en el aire o en la tierra y creemos que esto puede guardar relación con el trío Dragón— sostuvo Serbal.

— Mmm…puede que así sea pero por lo que me he enterado no se ha detectado ninguna anomalía de alguna batalla entre Dialga y Palkia…esto es muy extraño— decía seriamente.

Luego el profesor Serbal llamó al profesor Oak para contarle de que esto posiblemente tenga relación con el trío Dragon aunque según lo dicho por la campeona los tres pokémon aparentemente están tranquilos.

En Pueblo Paleta la gente que no perdió su hogar comienzan a ayudar a las pocas familias que perdieron todo lo material, entre ellas Delia que albergaba en su casa a una familia de 7 personas.

Ash corría a toda prisa mientras veía como su madre lo abucheaba, de pronto se da cuenta que esta no era su realidad, que todo pasaba por su mente y cuando creía que su tristeza por perder en la Liga Kalos se había ido, en realidad este sueño mostraba que en lo más profundo de su corazón aún había amargura, posteriormente comienzan a aparecer todos los pokémon Legendarios que conoció en su vida, luego los pokémon que atrapó, liberó, todos los pokémon que con quiénes se ha hecho amigo, todas las personas que él conoció en su viaje, su madre Delia, sus amigos, rivales, ya de los últimos aparecieron Brock y Misty quiénes eran muy respetados.

— ¿Por qué estoy imaginando esto? —Se decía Ash de rodillas en el piso mirando a Pikachu con los ojos llorosos— ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué es lo que este sueño me quiere decir?, ¿acaso es porque estoy siendo egoísta?, ¿Me he centrado tanto en mis problemas que no me he preocupado en el cómo están los demás? Madre, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Bianca, Serena, Citrón, Eureka, Gary y todas aquellas personas que quiero y me quieren…yo… ¡lo siento mucho! — gritó Ash hasta más no poder.

En eso la niebla se va despejando poco a poco, Ash desconcertado si acaso fue un sueño, ilusión o algo real que iba más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Luego le habló a Pikachu y le dice que hay que buscar a Brock y a Misty.

Misty en tanto se cubría con sus manos las venidas de los pokémon bichos, sabiendo que era inútil, la pelirroja decide huir pero en su intento es atrapada por disparo demora de parte de algunos Ariados y empiezan a tejer una telaraña mientras era enrollada por el hilo a minutos de que Galvantula se la comiera. Misty grita desesperada por el ataque de los pokémon bicho. Sin previo aviso los Ariados, Spinarak, Galvantula y los demás pokémon bicho se retiran del lugar. Misty totalmente cubierta de telarañas comienza a pensar en sus hermanas, en Delia a quién le tenía mucho aprecio, a Brock al cual siempre le tironeaba la oreja cada vez que se enamoraba de una chica linda, y de Ash a quién lo quería como amigo o bueno eso es lo que decía cuando alguien insinuaba si eran novios, le venían las imágenes de cuando peleaban pero también de cuando pasaban buenos momentos junto a Brock, también pensaba que fue demasiado injusta con el moreno ya que a ciencia cierta era el que mantenía al grupo unido y ella egoístamente lo separaba de una mujer bonita.

—Brock, por mucho tiempo viajamos juntos, tú fuiste quién evitaba que mis peleas con Ash pasaran a mayores y aun así te impedía que hablaras con otras chicas…ahora me doy cuenta que he sido una hipócrita egoísta creyéndome superior, y Ash aunque en ese entonces eras tan sólo un niño no debí comportarme así contigo y aunque trate de negarlo…tú tienes un lugar exclusivo reservado en mi corazón…porque yo…te amo Ash Ketchum—decía la pelirroja mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Luego la telaraña en donde estaba envuelta comienza a desaparecer y la niebla vuelve aparecer mas poco a poco también se va quitando.

Brock en tanto era golpeado como a todo donjuán cuando era descubierto por su esposa, sartenes golpeaban los brazos que cubrían su cabeza para evitar sufrir algún daño, la luma utilizada por las oficiales Jenny quiénes a cada rato decían estás arrestados, pagarás por tu crimen. Forcejeando logra zafarse de los golpes y esconderse tras unos edificios, pero pronto el edificio se transforma en una cárcel donde las Jenny abusaban de su poder como oficial y golpeaban a Brock además de bañarlo con una manguera.

—Ya veo, con que esto ocurre por ser tan enamoradizo…jaja…sin embargo creo que debo dejar de ser tan insistente…tarde o temprano encontraré a una chica que me quiera tal como soy…la verdad es que siempre me dedique a parar las peleas de Ash y Misty, eso puede que esté bien pero…creo que debí ayudarlos a que dieran el primer paso…yo como amigo fallé, ahora entiendo por qué Misty me tiraba las orejas, tal vez ella quería que yo dejara de ser tan donjuán o tal vez como fui líder debía de dar el ejemplo, sea cual sea la razón ellos querían lo mejor para mí como yo quería lo mejor para ellos…creo que debería ayudarlos a dar el primer paso aunque sin involucrarme tanto...de todas formas no puedo evitar enamorarme de las chicas lindas…

Los golpes cesan, las enfermeras y oficiales desaparecen, la niebla desaparece y Brock se da cuenta de que todo fue una ilusión aunque los golpes parecieron reales lo que deja confuso al moreno.

Después de aquella extraña experiencia los chicos comienzan a replantearse sus acciones, lo que han hecho pero más importante debían pensar cómo salir de la zona lúgubre. Al llegar hacia cierto punto los chicos quedan horrorizados al ver cuerpos muertos de varios Shuppet y Banette clavados en árboles, otros colgados yacían en el lugar y comprendían que algo o alguien estaban jugando con sus mentes.

Pikachu estaba muy nervioso además de sentir la presencia de algo maligno, Ash se alerta, un ataque de huesomerang impacta en Pikachu, un Marowak con sangre en sus ojos, una enorme cicatriz en su pecho además la falta de un brazo lo que hacía que se viese terrorífico además la zona en donde estaba causaba que diera más miedo.

— ¡Greninja, yo te elijo! — eligiendo al pokémon rana burbuja—shuriken de agua.

Comienza el duelo, Marowak responde con ataque arena y luego huesomerang, Greninja evade usando doble equipo y luego contraataca con hidropulso pero Marowak es bastante resistente, ahora el pokémon del cráneo usa terremoto, Greninja demuestra que es bastante fuerte y usa hidrocañon. Sorpresivamente Marowak aguanta el ataque y usa puño trueno a toda potencia dejando gravemente herido a Greninja. Con las últimas energías el pokémon ninja usa pantalla de humo para finalizar la batalla con un potente golpe aéreo. Marowak finalmente cae pero también deja muy agotado a Greninja que es regresado a su pokeball recibiendo las respectivas gracias de su entrenador. Ash con Pikachu en su hombro reanudan su corrida para salir del extraño lugar donde estaban.

Por otro lado Misty caminaba mientras horrorizada veía como la sangre caía desde los ojos de pokémon muertos, unos descuartizados, la pelirroja tenía asco ya no quería ver más, quería salir cuanto antes así que decide comenzar a correr pero justo en su intento desesperado de escapar se aparece un esqueleto viviente de un Houndoom.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Se supone que los esqueletos deberían estar enterrados? ¡Ahhh! —aun siendo una chica fuerte no podía evitar que sus pies tiritaran por tal macabro encuentro. Como no le quedaba otro sacó a su Starmie para combatir con el extraño ser.

Misty le ordena que use pistola de agua, Houndoom lo esquiva y lanza un potente lanzallamas el cual Starmie esquiva, luego usa giro rápido que da en el pokémon pero no le hace mucho daño, el esqueleto de Houndoom aprovecha la cercanía para usar mordisco que hace mucho daño a su oponente. Empero la pelirroja le ordena que use recuperación y luego rayo. Houndoom recibe el ataque pero usa su ataque de finta, Starmie una vez más usa recuperación, Houndoom intenta dañarlo con triturar pero es esquivado, Starmie usa trueno dejando muy mal a Houndoom. Ambos se encontraban agotados así que les quedaba una última oportunidad, el esqueleto de Houndoom va con todo con colmillo rayo, Starmie con escaldar. La victoria es para Starmie y Misty se acerca a abrazarlo en señal de agradecimiento.

—Es hora de seguir caminando para salir de aquí y encontrar a los chicos…por favor espérenme—se decía a sí misma.

En tanto Brock a pesar de los horrores de aquel extraño lugar se mantenía calmo y atento a cualquier novedad que pudiese presentarse. Pronto unas pisadas se sienten, un extraño pokémon de color negro y pico negro, tenía la forma de ser un Magmar pero este lucia muy diferente del normal y del shiny. Brock se alista para enfrentar al pokémon de fuego, escoge a su Steelix para la batalla.

Magmar comienza con lanzallamas, Steelix lo evita y usa pulimento, después usa tormenta de arena, Magmar usa llamarada pero Steelix lo evade una vez más, tumba de rocas es el siguiente ataque que da en Magmar pero éste usa llamarada una vez más dando en el blanco, Steelix era fuerte, por algo era el más poderoso del equipo de Brock. La tormenta arremetía con todo, Brock sabía que tenía que aprovechar su pequeña ventaja, Steelix usa roca afilada pero el pokémon de cuerpo llama evita el ataque y le da de lleno con puño fuego, Brock le da ánimos a Steelix y este responde de buena manera usando su poderoso ataque terremoto. Magmar aguanta y lanza una última llamarada rozando a Steelix pero este gracias a pulimento que sube su velocidad acaba con Magmar usando cola férrea.

—Que ardiente y dura batalla he tenido…uf…ahora debo salir de aquí, ¿pero por dónde? —mientras observaba con detenimiento la zona.

En el laboratorio, el profesor Oak quién continuaba con sus investigaciones recibe una misteriosa carta, la cual decía:

_Estimado Profesor Oak_

_Junto con saludarle y expresarle mi admiración hacia usted debo escribirle acerca de algo que me molesta mucho de usted, el asunto es que usted oculta algo que el mundo no quiere que sepa, déjeme hacerle saber que si usted señor no revela esto al plazo de dos semanas me veré en la obligación de soltar la información que conseguí por mis propios medios, entiendo que oculte esto para no provocar pánico en las personas pero estoy tan seguro de que usted como yo que lo mejor sería revelar la verdad, tengo entendido que no existe ninguna posibilidad de salvamiento…aunque claro existe la posibilidad de hacer un trato y lo que yo quiero tiene que ver con aquella tribu que menciona su nieto Gary Oak._

_Esperando una pronta respuesta, me despido cordialmente_

_El Sujeto _

Aquella misteriosa nota puso nervioso al profesor, mantener su reputación entregando datos de la tribu o hacer lo correcto aunque eso provocase caos en las regiones de Japón y el mundo entero. El tiempo desde ese instante comienza a correr en su contra, teniendo dos semanas para decidir el profesor quema la carta para no dejar rastros. Luego de eso se retira del laboratorio para pensar más fríamente. Tracey observa que el profesor actuaba muy extraño, es entonces que decide seguirlo.

—Nuestro fin está cada vez más cerca, estúpidas personas que solo se han preocupado de su bienestar propio e incluso han pasado por encima del ecosistema, que han abusado del poder de los pokémon, pronto llegará el cataclismo acabando con nuestra miserable existencia, lamentablemente los pokémon también sufrirán las consecuencias, pero será para bien, el mundo iniciará un nuevo ciclo en donde humanos no volverán a abusar de nuestros amados pokémon y de nuestra amada Tierra—…

—Pronto acabara el sufrimiento de los pokémon, maestro—….

Continuara…

**Agradecer a AlmarMURM7 por leer mi fic.**


	4. Tribu Sol: El Fin es Inevitable

La Tribu Sol: El Fin es inevitable

Siguiendo en su intento de salir de la Zona Lúgubre, Ash se encuentra con una extraña persona vestida tan solo con pantalones cortos de color marrón, unas sandalias y de aspecto de anciano de 80 años. El hombre estaba muy herido como si hubiese sido atacado por algo, Ash & Pikachu van de inmediato a ayudarlo, le preguntan que le ocurrió y el viejo contestó.

—Dime joven extranjero, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó un poco inquieto el anciano.

—Llegamos aquí por una cuestión de emergencia y gracias a un hombre de la Tribu de la Luna—respondió el chico condimento.

El anciano queda sorprendido y luego dice—es increíble que hayas sido capaz de llegar a esta zona tú solo.

—No llegué solo, también me acompaña mi amigo Pikachu y mis otros pokémon además de Misty y Brock…

— ¿Dices que vienes con otras personas? —interrumpió el anciano.

—Sí, son mis mejores amigos—dijo sonriendo Ash mientras acariciaba a Pikachu.

—Entonces debemos salir de aquí y buscarlos ya que este lugar es muy peligroso—dijo el anciano.

Ash afirmó y junto con el anciano en la espalda de Ash fueron en busca de Brock & Misty. El anciano le indicaba donde había trampas y pokémon de extrema peligrosidad mientras Ash le relataba su enfrentamiento con un extraño y terrorífico Marowak, el anciano le escucha mirándolo seriamente mientras le indicaba el camino.

En tanto Misty buscaba la salida, cuando siente pasos tras ella, ella se asusta y piensa que eran los pokémon bicho siguiéndola, sin ver quién venía atrás tira un repelente.

— ¡Ahhh! —gritaba el moreno.

— ¡Brock! Yo lo siento…pensé que eras un bicho siguiéndome—agachando un poco su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—No importa, por fin te encuentro y al parecer ninguno de los dos tiene noticias de Ash—decía un tranquilo Brock.

—Puede que sea un bobo Ash pero él sabrá cuidarse—decía la pelirroja tratando de ocultar su preocupación por Ash.

Los dos avanzaba por la zona en donde aparecían más y más pokémon muertos, empero sabían que lo vital era salir del lugar. En eso oyen que alguien llamaba, al avanzar unos metros más se dan cuenta que era la voz de Ash y los dos raudamente salen del lugar y se encuentran con su amigo.

— ¡Ash, estás bien! —emocionada la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Ash—decía el moreno dando un fuerte apretón de mano a Ash.

—Sabía que estarían bien ustedes dos—dijo sonriendo el joven del Pikachu.

Pikachu se alegra de ver a Misty y corriendo se dirige a darle una abrazo mientras los recién llegados preguntan quién era el anciano, Ash también se pregunta ya que no se dijeron los nombres al conocerse, el anciano le reclama que él no le pregunto.

—Pareces un muchacho fuerte pero algo descortés, mi nombre es Luk y vivo en esta zona, por cierto deben marcharse cuánto antes de aquí—les recomendó Luk.

—Eso es imposible, ya que necesitamos encontrar a la Tribu Sol—respondió Ash.

Aquel nombre hizo que su rostro cambiara a uno completamente serio, Luk le pregunta cómo es que conocían aquel nombre, Ash le explica que un amigo de él tuvo un breve paso por este lugar además de que la Tribu de la Luna le confirmaron la existencia de la Tribu Sol, quien por cierto el líder era hermano de la otra tribu.

—Creo que es mejor decirles la verdad—comentaba resignado el anciano—yo pertenezco a la Tribu Sol.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo— ¿Podría llevarnos hasta ese lugar? —Consultó Ash—créame que es un asunto de extrema gravedad.

—Lo sé muchacho, de que puedo llevarte es probable, el problema es que es muy probable que te impidan el paso ya que no admitimos a extranjero…aunque ustedes tres son personas de fiar.

Así Luk los guía hacia su tribu con la certeza de que su líder los echaría ya que no aceptaba a extraños. Al llegar al lugar se encuentran con un enorme murallón custodiado por dos guardias en la entrada de aspecto fiero. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse, los chicos estaban expectantes a lo que verían dentro, las puertas al fin se abren pero una niebla se asoma dentro del lugar, Luk les explica que es un recurso de protección para que extranjeros como ellos no viesen nada antes de hablar con el líder.

—Señor, lamento molestarlo pero me he encontrado a estos jóvenes por casualidad siendo uno de estos quién me ha ayudado en el camino—dijo Luk.

—Lo sé todo Luk, no te preocupes, he visto como han logrado ingresar a través de la Zona Lúgubre…lo que por cierto me sorprende ya que ustedes tres son las primeras en atravesarlo aunque no son las primeras en llegar a esta zona ya que un chico llegó aquí herido, fue Luk quién lo salvó.

— Así que esta es la Tribu de la que habló Gary—comentó Brock.

— ¿Gary eh? Bueno, no importa, que quieren ustedes de nosotros, ¿Oro, Plata, conocer nuestra civilización? Si es alguna de esas razones tengan por seguro que vienen a perder el tiempo…—les dijo seriamente.

—No es eso—respondió Ash con serenidad—últimamente en el mundo han estado ocurriendo sucesos extraños, para ser más preciso actividad sísmica inusual y según quién nos mandó venir a este lugar era probable que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

—Jaja eso es una menuda tontera—se burló el líder.

Sin embargo los tres miraron seriamente al líder, Brock con todo respeto le dijo que eso había revelado investigaciones del profesor Oak, pero el tipo seguía riéndose, le comentaba que nada de eso ocurriría. Pero Ash le dice que vino a esta Región para buscar información y que el líder de la Tribu de la Luna le había dicho que él debía saber, él del Pikachu confiaba en lo dicho por el tipo de la isla aislada. El líder se molesta un poco al saber que su hermano confirmara la existencia de esta zona pero por otra parte él pensó la razón de que su hermano mayor confiara en el joven de la gorra.

—Puedes quedarte por hoy ya que en la noche quiero hablar contigo, chico de la gorra…Luk, ¿puedes alojarlos en tu casa? —le dijo el jefe—Antes de que se retiren, díganme sus nombres.

—Mi nombre es Ash.

—El mío Misty.

—Y yo soy Brock.

Y se retiraron a la vez que la niebla desaparecía, mucha gente aparecía, vestidas con ropa común con la diferencia que ellos convivían con la naturaleza, no había nada tecnológico, los pokémon eran libres, no vivían encerrados en pokeballs eso sí cuando requerían su ayuda ellos aceptaban para después alimentarlos en gratitud por su gentileza además de curar heridas. Los tres quedan sorprendidos con el lugar, un lugar tan hermoso que no sabían si estaban en otra ilusión o era algo real, miles de hectáreas con hermosas casas de adobe, los niños jugaban con tierra, tal como debía ser mientras asistían a una pequeña escuela donde le enseñaban el valor de la vida, del planeta, en tanto los jóvenes adolescentes eran entrenados para algún día defender el lugar de extranjeros maliciosos. Mientras que las mujeres se encargaban de cocinar y curar a los enfermos tanto humanos como pokémon, a pesar de pudiese ser visto como machismo las mujeres disfrutaban cocinar a sus maridos e hijos. En este lugar reinaba la paz, no había violencia pero en el caso de haberla, se aplicaba un duro castigo para aquel que levantara su mano en contra de un niño o una mujer, la muerte.

—Chicos, por aquí—le indico con una sonrisa Luk mientras apuntaba a una pequeña casa de adobe donde vivía con su esposa y su hija—chicos quiero presentarle a mi familia, mi esposa María y a mí hija Anki.

—Hola que tal—saludaron los tres.

La señora saludó con cara de sorpresa pero esbozando una sonrisa, mientras su hija se ocultaba tras ella y tímidamente levantaba una de sus manos para saludar. A eso de la una y media, María servía la comida, un exquisito plato de Tauros, Luk le explica que ellos solo cazaban a ciertos tipos de pokémon ya que valoraban la vida de ellos.

Al finalizar Ash y sus amigos le ayudan a María a lavar los platos aunque esta se rehusó en un principio término por dejar que la ayudasen.

« Que chicos más amables, además de su relación con sus pokémon a pesar de que ellos viven encerrado en esa cosa llamada pokeball, tal vez aún existe gente de buen corazón en el exterior»

En tanto Anki, una chica morena, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, bastante hermosa observaba a Ash jugando con su Pikachu y los demás pokémon afuera, además de los pokémon de Brock & Misty. Luk se da cuenta de que a su hija le interesaba mucho al chico de la gorra, él solo sonríe mientras llama a su esposa, María le comenta que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Anki estar muy interesada en algo o alguien.

—Anki, sí quieres ir afuera, hazlo—le sorprende la llegada de su padre.

—Padre…—era lo único que decía.

—Hija, hazle caso a tú padre, deberías ir a compartir con los chicos—le recomendó su madre sonriendo.

—Madre, Padre…—e hizo un gesto con su cabeza de afirmación.

Al salir fuera de la casa sintió un terror enorme por dentro al pensar el que dirían de ella, antes de que ella se devolviera, Ash le agarra su mano diciéndole que se acerque, que ellos no eran malas personas. Anki se sonroja un poco y lentamente se acerca a los demás, luego Ash le hace acariciar a Pikachu aunque al principio le costó ya que ni siquiera ha tocado a los que viven dentro de la aldea. Posteriormente comenzó a tocar a los demás pokémon aunque el que más le asusto fue Greninja, pero este terminó siendo el que más le agrado.

Son las diez de la noche, Ash y el líder de la Tribu sol tendrían su reunión, el cuarto donde hablarían era iluminado por unas velas mientras que al fondo había una estatua de un anciano.

—Has llegado puntual, mi estimado…bueno toma asiento y no hables hasta que termine de relatar una pequeña historia—le indicó el líder mientras Ash se sentaba—Debo suponer que tienes miles de pregunta pero solo contestaré a algunas, primero aquella extraña zona lúgubre donde viste pokémon muertos e incluso fuiste atacado por un Marowak, el hecho es que aquello fue una ilusión a modo de proteger este lugar, segundo el fin del mundo es inevitable, estos temblores que han estado sacudiendo todo el mundo son señales de que tres pokémon están muriendo, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina han llegado al final de sus vidas y por más que sean legendarios le muerte nadie podrá evitarla, tercero y más importante…aquella estatua que ves tras mi espalda pertenece al único ser que conoció al pokémon de los deseos de otro color, Jirachi, según la leyenda este pokémon se diferencia de los otros Jirachi que éste solo concede deseos que vienen de lo más profundo de su corazón, pero nadie sabe de qué color era este supuesto Jirachi lo que finalmente termino siendo una leyenda…te digo esto para que enfrentes la realidad, la humanidad está destinada a perecer por culpa de su ambición de dominar a los más débiles, sé que tú y tus amigos son buenas personas, en especial tú, quién ha tenido el honor de conocer y hacerse amigo de todos los legendarios, es por eso que te hice aquella prueba en la zona lúgubre, quería ver tus sentimientos hacia tus amigos y veo que siguen intactos—concluyó el líder—ah por cierto mi nombre es Khan, líder de la Tribu Sol.

—Disculpe señor, pero sí halláramos aquel pokémon, ¿la Tierra podría salvarse? —preguntó Ash.

—Admiro tú valor, joven Ash, tú me haces pensar de que la humanidad está a tiempo de salvarse pero ni yo ni nuestros antepasados sabemos donde descansa aquel pokémon, créeme que yo siento miedo de morir, de perder a mí amada aldea pero pienso que será bueno para acabar con las malas personas…bueno creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir.

Ash se despide pensando en las palabras de Khan, sí bien el entendía esa rabia de que las personas han abusado del poder de los pokémon, él no estaba de acuerdo en que todas las personas merecían tal castigo, aún no le entraba en la cabeza de que el trío Dragón moriría, por ahora debía de hablar con sus amigos y descansar. Al llegar, Anki le preparaba la cena ya que todos los demás se habían ido a dormir. Ella le saluda con la mano mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco.

— ¿Hiciste esto para mí? —preguntó Ash mientras su estómago exigía comida.

La chica asienta, Ash la prueba y le dice que quedó muy rica la comida causando que la chica se enrojeciera aún más, Ash se iba a colocar el pijama cuando Anki se acerca a él y le invita a ver las estrellas, el chico de la gorra acepta, luego se da cuenta de que el cielo era más hermoso desde aquel lugar causando que todo el cansancio que tenía se fuera, Ash le agradece a la chica de ojos azules por la vista y luego irse a dormir. Anki se sonroja mientras se queda un rato observando el cielo colocando sus manos cerca del corazón recordando cuando Ash le agarra la mano y el día que paso jugando con sus pokémon.

Al día siguiente Khan les comunica que pueden quedarse unos días más, ya que previo una fuerte tormenta por lo que sería irresponsable por parte de él dejarlos ir así, a cambio los chicos le ofrecieron su ayuda en todo lo que necesitasen.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que los chicos se encuentran en la Tribu Sol, la feroz tormenta por fin había cesado y los chicos partirían de la Región de Lucía con la decepción de no obtener información, con ayuda de Anki atravesaban la Zona Lúgubre o Zona Ilusoria, conocida así por los habitantes. Misty observaba con atención la excesiva amabilidad de la chica de ojos azules hacía Ash, Brock nota los celos de Misty pero prefiere quedarse neutral.

En Pueblo Paleta, el profesor Oak había recibido otra carta recordándole que quedaba un día, él mantuvo su postura de no decir nada para no causar pánico, de hecho ni siquiera había comentado nada de esto a los otros científicos que ocultaban el secreto, dedicó estas dos semanas a averiguar quién era el Sujeto mas no tiene buenos resultados.

Llegó el día en que vencía el plazo, a eso de las dos de la tarde alguien hackea la transmisión de un canal.

—Estimados televidentes, lamentó interrumpir la transmisión habitual de su programa favorito pero estoy tan seguro que tanto como yo y ustedes están interesados en saber que ocurre, aquí les dejó esta grabación que hablará por sí sola—en ella se escucha conversar con los científicos además de la conversación entre él y el profesor Serbal—lamento tener que decirles esto pero sé que hago bien en decirles para que estén preparados.

Por unos momentos hubo un silencio total, no sólo en Japón, también en el resto del mundo, a las personas les costaba digerir lo que escucharon, el fin de sus vidas estaba cerca. Luego de unos minutos se dan las primeras noticias que en Norteamérica comienza el caos, barricadas y enfrentamiento con la policía se comenzaba a ver, luego Sudamérica las personas saqueaban destruyendo tiendas con sus pokémon. Pequeños grupos guerrilleros se armaban, mientras que en Japón, la minoría saqueaba o provocaba desorden, el resto se iba a abastecerse. Sin embargo en las regiones de Johto y Kalos comienzan los primeros desórdenes graves en donde la policía luchaba arduamente con la gente que aprovechaba de saquear. Las autoridades llamaban a la calma a esperas de una declaración de parte del profesor Oak y Serbal. En tanto en algún lugar de Kanto el profesor se encontró con otra carta del Sujeto.

_Querido profesor Oak:_

_Como podrá haberse dado cuenta el secreto que tanto quería usted que se mantuviese bajo cuatro candados ha sido revelado, solo le informo que encontré información de aquella tribu, gracias a usted yo encontrare al Jirachi shiny y podré ser millonario._

_Se despide cordialmente_

_El Sujeto_

—Maldito… ¿cómo pudiste decirles? —Maldiciendo al Sujeto mientras arrugaba la carta—creo que es mejor aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas.

—Pronto comenzará mi plan…y una vez que esté completo poder traer de vuelta a mi querida madre además de vivir una vida llena de lujo—…

Continuara…

**Agradecer su tiempo a Clave de Luna y AlmarMURM7…(Y)**


	5. ¡Peligro, el Sujeto Ataca!

¡Peligro, El Sujeto ataca!

La conmoción de las personas a causa de las grabaciones y la presión por parte de las autoridades obligó al profesor Oak a aclarar el asunto, pero él decide tomar la total responsabilidad del caso.

—Estimada gente de Kanto, antes de aclarar todo este asunto debo decir que yo y solamente yo soy responsable de haber ocultado esto, si mis colegas lo ocultaron fue porque yo los presione…ahora volviendo al asunto de la grabación…todo es verdad, el fin es inevitable...yo quería decir que…

En eso un tipo a toda prisa grita que deben escuchar lo que dicen en la radio que él traía, toda la gente presta atención al tipo.

_Noticia de último momento estimados oyentes, nos acaban de informar que misteriosos agujeros han comenzado a aparecer con fuerza en la Región de Sinnoh y según el relato de una persona un misterioso pokémon se vio dentro de estos agujeros, volveremos más tarde con información actualizada, por favor no dejen de sintonizarnos._

Aquello dejó entumecido a las personas por unos instantes que a la postre termina por iniciar un caos no sólo en la Región Kanto sino en las demás regiones de Japón ya que esta fue transmitida a nivel nacional, además esto traería consecuencias en el resto del mundo. El profesor Oak raudamente tuvo que salir ya que la gente comenzó a atacarlo, debió ser escoltado por la oficial Jenny y sus camaradas.

Desde un edificio estaba el Sujeto observando como las personas, riendo como el profesor era humillado públicamente, ahora como el prestigio del profesor Oak estaba en el suelo, él aprovecha este momento para poner rumbo al aeropuerto en donde le esperaba su Jet Privado para ir rumbo hacia la Región de Lucía.

—Pronto estaré en aquella Región, sé que es una Región peligrosa pero yo tengo mis trucos…jaja—saliendo del edificio.

En la Región de Lucía, Ash y los demás llegaba al aeropuerto abandonado pero en eso Anki les pide que la sigan hacia una vieja torre de control aéreo. Ahí les explica que están fuera de las leyes de Khan además de que el posee la capacidad de ver todo el exterior o sea de ver sí se acerca un intruso además de ver sí tiene buenos sentimientos o sólo a causar daño. Ella le dice que a diferencia de su hermano, el líder de esta tribu era más cerrado y le había sorprendido que él incluso los dejara quedarse una noche, también le confiesa que ella también posee aquellos poderes y la gente de la Tribu Sol la considera la heredera de Khan. Tanto Ash como los otros dos quedan sorprendidos pero aun con la incertidumbre del por qué los trajo hacia esta torre.

—Los traigo porque siento que mí tribu está en grave peligro, no puedo ver con certeza quién es pero sé que aquella persona tiene mucha maldad en su corazón—a pesar de la fluidez con que dijo aquellas palabras aún sentía nerviosismo por la presencia de Ash—Sé que lo que les voy a pedir es mucho pero, ¿podrían ayudarme a defender a mí gente?

Los tres se quedan mirando hasta que le confirmaron que ayudarían, Ash le comenta a Misty de que tenía la sospecha de que el Líder Khan ocultaba algo más además de Anki. La chica se percata de las sospechas de Ash aunque por ahora no iba a decir nada. Anki les dice que había que debían quedarse aquí por la noche, ella vendría a la mañana siguiente a comentarles del plan.

En la noche el trío durmió en sus sacos de dormir, primero deciden tomarse un té para pasar el frío además de llenar sus estómagos, en eso Misty le comenta a Ash.

—Ash, ¿No crees que Anki te está tomando mucho cariño? —dejando claro sus celos aunque Ash no lo notaba.

—Ahora que lo pienso…—empieza a recordar el día cuando pasaron a un arroyo a beber un poco de agua y ella lo estaba observando, luego en un punto la chica le toma el brazo derecho y también recuerda que la pelirroja estaba muy extraña—creo que tienes razón pero también hay otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué cuando ella me abrazó cuando faltaba poco para que llegáramos tú te colocaste roja—colocando esa pose cuando pensaba en una estrategia mientras su Pikachu lo miraba.

— ¡Yo no estaba roja! —Gritó Misty muy enojada— ¡Buenas noches! —y se dio vuelta haciéndose la dormida.

— ¿Y qué le pasó a Misty ahora? —preguntó Ash confundido mientras su Pikachu se colocaba la mano en la cabeza.

— ¡Ay Ash! —Exclamó Brock—puedes que seas muy bueno para hacer amigos, empero, no entiendes el corazón de una chica.

Luego de eso se acostaron y en media hora ya estaban profundamente dormidos, en tanto Misty pensaba en cómo se pudo fijar en un tipo tan bobo como lo era Ash, pero luego recuerda que gracias a él ella se ha hecho más fuerte y viceversa, ambos se complementaban pero el poco entendimiento de Ash en el asunto del amor causaba que Misty se enfadara aunque ella también se culpaba por ser tan enojona con él.

Al día siguiente, Anki llega a la hora acordada y le comienza a explicar el plan el cual consistía en esperar la llegada del tipo, vigilarlo y dejar que se adelantara, posterior a eso, ellos lo seguirían con cautela y cuando llegara el momento atraparlo. Aunque el plan sonaba simple, Anki les decía que la Zona Lúgubre jugaría a su favor pero que no debían subestimar a la persona.

En tanto en la Tribu Sol, Khan preparaba a sus hombres para la llegada de aquella persona malvada. Los niños, mujeres y ancianos evacuaban la zona hasta un lugar sagrado donde debajo había un escondite que los llevaba hacia otra parte de la Región. Khan se coloca en posición para saber la posición del enemigo. En eso observa que a ciento de kilómetros un objeto volador se acercaba y el líder le dice a su fiel ayudante que vaya por Anki.

Por otro lado una linda joven con su pareja paseaban por Ciudad Romantis, Kalos cuando observan que varios agujeros comienzan a aparecer seguido de unos fuertes temblores, ambos salen corriendo con miedo pero el chico es absorbido por uno de estos agujeros mientras la chica va tras él pero por alguna extraña razón no podía ingresar en uno de ellos así que la chica cae, llorando desconsoladamente, luego se ve una figura de un pokémon muriendo. Cada vez los temblores eran más fuertes causando el derrumbe de edificios, en algunos pueblos la tierra se abrió provocando que miles de personas cayeran al vacío muriendo al instante, otras murieron en los derrumbes. Aquellos sucesos fueron noticia no solo en Japón también en el resto del mundo en donde un país pequeño fue completamente destruido, la gente desesperada comenzaba a saquear, en otros países se convirtieron en serios enfrentamientos con la policía mientras que en otros la gente se reunía para orar.

Viajando en una avioneta se encontraba el profesor Oak viajando hacia las Islas Naranjas quién recibe un llamado anonimato diciendo que encontró unas ruinas que al parecer explicarían este fin del ciclo de la vida.

Al llegar un joven de lentes, cabello anaranjado y vestido con ropa de montañero le esperaba.

— ¡Buenos días, profesor Oak! —saludaba con mucho respeto el muchacho—gracias por venir, sígame por favor.

El profesor saluda para luego seguir al muchacho, escondido bajo unos arbustos estaba la entrada hacia las ruinas que el joven mencionó en su mensaje, allí habían unas escaleras que llevaban al lugar. Después de un par de minutos por fin llegan.

—Antes que todo déjame felicitarte por tú hallazgo, pero, ¿por qué me llamaste a mí siendo que yo sabía del fin del mundo hace mucho?

—Eso a mí no me importa, usted quería que las personas no se asustaran y eso para mí está bien además yo soy un fiel seguidor de usted desde que era niño, por eso quise compartir mi hallazgo con alguien como usted además quiero saber su opinión respecto a esto.

El profesor le agradece que no lo odie y de inmediato se pone a observar las figuras para analizarlas, él se da cuenta de que le tomaría bastante tiempo entender estas pictografías.

En la Región de Lucía Ash, Misty & Brock hablaban con Anki cuando llega el tipo que Khan envió en busca de la chica.

— ¡Anki!, ¿Por qué siguen ellos aquí? —gritó furioso el tipo.

—Primero que todo no me grites, segundo yo fui quién pidió que se quedaran—miró enojada al tipo.

—Así que la chica de ojos azules sable hablar, creo que estos chicos te han influenciado con su cultura extranjera eh—decía en tono de odio.

—No seas pesado, ellos nos ayudaran a vencer al enemigo—dejando en claro que no permitiría que trataran así a sus amigos.

—Ok pero no seas tan pesada ¿eh?, de todas formas venía avisarte que nuestro líder te necesita en la tribu—luego miró a los tres y les dijo—ustedes tres quédense aquí, no quiero que Anki se meta en problema por culpa de ustedes, no mencionare que ustedes siguen aquí pero les sugiero que se vayan, ahora el líder está concentrado buscando al enemigo así que no habrá problema si salen ahora.

Anki le agradece que no dijera nada a su líder, ella despide a los chicos aunque sabía que se quedarían. A lo que vieron que el tipo y Anki se fueran salieron para esperar la llegada aunque Brock sentía que el ambiente estaba enrarecido.

—Chicos, no creen que el clima está más raro de lo costumbre, tengo un mal presentimiento—comentó el moreno serio y pensativo.

—Mmm…yo también tengo la sensación de que algo extraño va a ocurrir y tiene relación con tres pokémon legendarios—dijo seriamente Ash.

— ¿Tres pokémon legendarios? —preguntó Misty confundida.

—Cuando estuvimos en la Tribu Sol tuve una reunión con su líder, Khan y él me contó que lo que estaba ocurriendo era porque Dialga, Palkia y Giratina se están muriendo.

— ¿Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, quiénes son ellos? —se preguntó la pelirroja.

—Dialga, es quién controla y protege el tiempo, Palkia es el quién protege y controla el espacio mientras Giratina se encarga del mundo distorsión…yo y Brock tuvimos el honor de conocer a esos poderosos pokémon.

« ¿Pero porque se están muriendo? Se supone que la única manera de que mueran es por debilitamiento, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? »Pensaba Brock.

Misty observaba que ambos estaban muy serios a lo que pensaba que lo que estaba sucediendo era mucho más grave de lo que ella creía, entonces Brock sale de sus pensamientos y le advierte a ambos que deben volver a la Tribu, que ellos han caído en la trampa del tipo.

—Por fin he llegado, Jirachi será mío y podré traer a mi madre de vuelta para luego regocijarla con muchas comodidades con las que ella soñó…Alicia prepara todo para nuestra llegada a la Tribu, recuerda que debemos ser cuidadosos si es que no queremos dañar a Jirachi.

—Sí, señor—respondió la secretaria.

A minutos de llegar a la Región de Lucía, el Sujeto aprovechaba de beber champagne de la más alta calidad mientras observaba una foto de su fallecida madre cuando él era niño.

En la Tribu Sol, Khan continuaba vigilando pero no veía ni sentía la presencia de ningún ser con malas intenciones. En tanto la gente seguía evacuando hacia el otro lado de la Región, mientras Anki y el tipo llegaban a donde estaba Khan.

—Bien hecho Tim, ahora déjame hablar con Anki—ordenó Khan.

—Anki sé que tus amigos aún no se han ido…pero sé que ellos tienen buenas intenciones, así que he decidido que tú y Tim escapen junto a ellos, es vital que tú estés bien… ¡vete! —fue lo último que dijo Khan. Anki va a hablar con Tim pero justo en ese instante una bomba de humo estalla y una extraña voz se escucha.

— ¡No tan rápido! ¡Shiftry ve y captura a la chica! —el pokémon se dirige a capturarla pero los pokémon del lugar ayudan a Anki a escapar junto con Tim.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó furioso Khan.

— ¿Qué quién soy? Pues soy el Sujeto, ni más ni menos, ese es mi único nombre.

— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

—Simple, Jirachi el pokémon shiny, el que te cumple cualquier deseo y mi deseo es traer de vuelta a mi madre.

—No sé cómo te has enterado de su existencia pero lo que quieres es imposible de cumplir, deberías saber bien que ni siquiera Arceus podría traer de regreso a la vida a tú madre además deberías dejar que descanse en paz, la muerte es algo que no puedes evitar…

—No me interesa lo que digas, yo obtendré mi deseo y para eso debo capturar a Anki o sea Jirachi, ¿Acaso crees que no sabía que aquí ocultaban a una chica extraña? ¿O de las ilusiones que activas cada vez que se acerca un extraño? Por supuesto tome todas las medidas del caso para poder llegar aquí, ahora debo irme, adiós—finalizó el Sujeto que se retira en una mini nave.

—Debo impedir que este extranjero capturé a Anki—entonces hace usos de sus poderes para confundir a el Sujeto y así ganar tiempo e ir en busca de Anki.

Así fue que comenzó a crear una espesa niebla, el Sujeto cree que es una ilusión y lanza un aparato que hacía dispersar pero no era así, la niebla era real lo que confundió un poco al Sujeto pero manteniendo la calma. Mientras tanto Tim y Anki seguían huyendo a través de la Zona Lúgubre pero en eso Anki es golpeada por Tim quedando inconsciente.

—Lo siento Anki, fuiste una gran amiga pero yo quiero a mi madre de vuelta—su cabeza llena de dudas estaba— ¿Hermano, crees que está bien esto?

Luego Tim, quién era mano derecha de Khan por consiguiente aprendió alguno de sus trucos hizo desaparecer la niebla. Tras aquello Tim le iba a entregar a Anki al Sujeto pero Khan aparece junto a un Haunter quién le ayuda para salvar a la chica. Haunter lanza bolas sombras mientras Khan escapa con Anki en sus brazos, sin embargo, son interceptados por el Blaziken de Tim. Este le quita a Anki y luego atacado con patada ígnea dejando muy herido al líder.

—Eres un líder inútil y aquello provocará que tú pueblo sea masacrado, mira atentamente en este aparato lo que le va a ocurrir a tu amada tribu.

En eso Khan sin saber lo que era pero lo que veía lo horrorizó, toda su amada tribu siendo ejecutada frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada. A pesar de sus poderes Khan no pudo salvar a sus amados y eso lo frustro mucho que incluso lo lleva a tomar la drástica decisión de suicidarse pero justo en ese momento Ash y sus amigos aparecen, Brock & Misty detienen a Khan mientras que Ash va en busca de Anki. El Sujeto lanza una bola de humo y escapa llevándose a Anki junto con Tim.

¿Qué consecuencias traerá la captura de Anki quién en realidad es el Jirachi? Tanto Ash como Misty & Brock ignoraban eso pero lo peor aún estaba por venir, ¿Acaso tendrá una relación Jirachi con los actuales sucesos en el mundo pokémon? Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a los que leen, por favor les agradecería mucho sí comentaran para ver que opinan de este fic.


	6. ¡Vuela Alto Anki! ¡Jirachi se muestra!

¡Vuela Alto Anki! ¡Jirachi se muestra!

— ¡Diablos! —se lamentaba Ash mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños.

Khan, consternado, no podía creer los horrores, su amada Tribu ha sido aniquilada sin ninguna clemencia por los ayudantes del Sujeto, ¿cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto?, ¿cómo es que ellos habían llegado sin que él se diese cuenta?, ¿acaso sus poderes estaban fallando?, miles de preguntas se hacía en un estado totalmente confuso ignorando todo lo que pasaba en el exterior. Luego sin darse cuenta se encuentra en una misteriosa cabaña donde una anciana conocida como el fantasma del bosque, curaba la mente de Khan.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntaba Khan mirando para todos lados tratando de mover su cuerpo.

— ¡Quédate tranquilo, viejo! —le gritó malhumorada la anciana.

Khan piensa que es mejor quedarse callado al ver la malhumorada actitud de ella, entonces se da cuenta de que su mente se encontraba en blanco, no podía recordar nada y mira a la anciana sospechando que algo le hizo aquella mujer extraña.

Ash, Misty & Brock corrían tratando de buscar alguna pista del Sujeto, sin embargo, los esfuerzos eran en vano.

—Ash, ¿crees que el señor Khan estará bien? —preguntó la pelirroja

—La anciana era un poco rara y daba miedo, pero parecía una buena persona, tranquila Misty—le sonrió mientras le decía a Pikachu que todo estaría bien y que Anki estaría con ellos en poco tiempo.

Brock se queda viendo a Ash entendiendo en que no ha cambiado pero piensa en lo que estaba pasando allá fuera, luego Misty se percata de unas esferas pequeñas de color azul, entonces Brock recuerda que Anki traía puesto un collar azul y les dice a los chicos que hay que seguir estos rastros ya que se trataba del collar de Anki. Los tres comienzan a seguir el rastro hasta llegar a otro aeropuerto abandonado donde un jet estaba a punto de salir. En eso se fijan que dentro de él estaba Anki pero no sabían cómo ingresar a él hasta que misteriosamente aparece el Equipo Rocket y le dicen que los van a ayudar.

Los tres inician su ataque usando bombas de humo a la vez recitando su lema mientras Ash y sus amigos se infiltran en el jet del Sujeto. El tipo ordena al piloto que encendiera luego y se fueran de ahí mientras al resto les dice que acaban con esos tres. Anki en tanto triste por estar en prisión siente una presencia conocida, era Ash y eso la puso de buen humor pero sabía que debía seguir como estaba para no levantar sospechas. Afuera del jet, el Equipo Rocket hace añicos a sus rivales y luego comienzan a atacar el jet, es entonces que el Sujeto decide salir para acabar el trabajo lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes tres? —les preguntó de forma muy cortés.

— ¿No es obvio lo que queremos? —Jessie indicando hacia el jet.

—Queremos lo que llevas dentro de aquella cosa jaja—dijo James.

—Y ahora verás cómo te la arrebatamos ja ja—se rio Meowth mientras apretaba un botón en donde lanzaba una red, empero, Sujeto lo esquiva y envía a su poderoso Ursaring y con un potente hiperrayo manda a volar al Equipo Rocket.

— ¡El Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar una vez más! —gritaron los tres.

En el jet, Ash, Brock & Misty buscaban a Anki hasta que llegaron donde estaba ella, pero fueron sorprendidos por los guardaespaldas. Luego le informan a Sujeto y este llegan a donde fueron encarcelados.

—Vaya, vaya, sí son los amigos del estúpido de Khan, no sé cómo nos encontraron, pero eso es lo de menos—Luego le indica a uno de sus guardias que le quitarán todo lo que andaban trayendo y los enjaulara junto a Anki.

Así lo hicieron los guardias, Pikachu fue dejado aparte mientras las pokeball de todos se las llevó el Sujeto. Anki saluda a los chicos y le pide disculpas por atraerlos a este lío, Ash le dice que no importa, que él siempre estará para ayudar a sus amigos, Anki se sonroja pero a la vez se sentía mal por dentro por ocultarle un gran secreto.

—Señor, ¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó uno de sus guardaespaldas.

—Tranquilo Cecil, pronto verás el destino de esos chicos, por ahora hay que concentrarse en no tener ningún tipo de problema hasta que lleguemos a la Isla Lucy, ahora que acabamos con las dos tribus no habrá ningún problema—sonreía con malicia.

Pueblo Paleta, las personas continuaban reparando sus casas en tanto que Delia junto con otras personas preparaba el almuerzo para la gente que reparaba las casas. Pero Delia no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo Ash del cual no sabía nada hace varias semanas. Misty también era una de sus otras preocupaciones, esperaba que su hijo supiese protegerla aunque también se alegraba que Brock estuviera con ellos, Tracey quién también se encontraba con ella también pensaba en sus amigos pero más en la pelirroja a la vez que sentía celos de Ash.

— ¿Piensa en su hijo? —preguntó una señora de mediana edad.

—Sí, me tiene muy preocupada, hace semanas que no me llama—mirando el paisaje con tristeza.

—Seguro que debe estar haciendo algo importante y de seguro debe estar bien—decía la señora con melancolía.

—Sí, pero igual me preocupa, ¿y qué hay de su hijo?

La anciana se queda pensativa y luego le dice—lamentablemente fue absorbido por uno de esos agujeros pero estoy segura que él debe estar bien, supongo que todo esto debe tener un significado.

Delia se queda sorprendida por las palabras de la anciana, quién a pesar de que su hijo fue absorbido aun mantenga la fe de que todo esto salga bien.

Luego ve que Mr. Mime ha acabado con el aseo, así que Delia viendo todo lo que se ha esforzado el pokémon le dice que le haga un último favor y después ella lo dejaría descansar un par de días. Al pokémon no le importaba descansar, él quería ayudar a Delia. La mujer le dice que vaya a buscar un poco de leña. Pasado una hora, Delia comienza a preocuparse por la tardanza de Mr. Mime así que le encarga a la anciana que le cuide la cocina por unos momentos.

Delia comienza a llamar a su pokémon pero él no contestaba, la madre de Ash comienza a desesperarse cuando siente el grito de su pokémon, ella a toda prisa se dirige dónde estaba él, cuán grande fue su sorpresa, su querido pokémon estaba siendo absorbido por uno de éstos agujeros, ella va a ayudarlo pero entonces el agujero empieza a succionar con más fuerza arrastrando a la mujer pero ésta no cedía y comenzaba a tirar a Mr. Mime, empero esta era una tarea que Delia no podría realizar y termina siendo succionada.

— ¡Ash, Misty! —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

En la residencia Ketchum, la anciana sintió una puntada, la misma que sintió cuando desapareció su hijo—Delia…—dijo mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos ya que ambas se habían hecho grandes amigas.

En eso aparece Tracey buscando a Delia pero sólo encuentra a la anciana mirando por la ventana.

—Disculpe señora, ¿pero usted de casualidad no ha visto a Delia?

La anciana solo le responde—lo siento muchacho pero ella se fue.

A Tracey le costó un poco entender lo que quiso decir la anciana pero después se da cuenta que Delia fue absorbida por uno de esos agujeros junto con Mr. Mime.

En Johto los agujeros dejaron de absorber personas pero esta vez estaban causando que los edificios comenzaran a desaparecer quedando la nada misma. Esto fue reportado con urgencia a nivel país, se trató de contactar al profesor Oak pero fue imposible. Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando causando más confusión y pánico entre las personas. De repente una noticia devastadora se escuchó por la radio, un país entero fue consumido por los agujeros en donde quedo la nada absoluta y fue declarado zona de catástrofe, sólo algunos valientes científicos llegaron a dicha zona para estudiar la anormalidad. El caos en el mundo aumentó tanto que incluso algunos gobiernos tomaron la drástica decisión de asesinarlos, el mundo entraba en la recta final de su larga vida; Dialga, Palkia y Giratina estaban al borde de la muerte.

Volviendo con el grupo, ellos habían pensado en un plan bastante suicida pero era la única manera de escapar y evitar que el Sujeto cumpliera su objetivo. En eso aparece uno de los guardaespaldas y saca a los tres, Anki los mira y les dice que es hora. Posteriormente se asoma el Sujeto y les dice que serán tirados del jet. En eso Ash comienza a revisar sus bolsillos, apenas es abierta la puerta Ash deja caer una pequeña bomba de humo, el caos inicia, Ash se libera mientras los guardaespaldas son succionados por el aire y salen del jet, en tanto los demás liberan a Pikachu además de sacar sus pokeballs. El Sujeto cierra la puerta y en ese instante es detenido por los chicos para luego ser amarrado, pero aún quedaba un problema; el piloto se intoxica y queda inconsciente, Anki les dice que se tranquilicen, ella se coloca en posición de meditación, por otro lado el jet iba rumbo a estrellarse en el mar, a pocos metros de la Isla Lucy, el Sujeto pide clemencia pero Anki le ignora, entonces ella libera su poder para enlazarlo con Ash, Misty & Brock, estos comienzan a levitar saliendo del jet mientras el Sujeto gritaba desesperado mientras todos ellos veían como finalmente el jet se estrellaba de manera estrepitosa. Ellos aterrizan a salvo en la Isla de Lucy, para mala suerte la chica de los ojos azules queda totalmente agotada, Ash decide cargarla mientras Pikachu se iba a los hombros de Misty. Caminaron sin parar hasta llegar a lo que antes fue la aldea de la Tribu de la Luna, los tres horrorizados veían los cuerpos de todas las personas asesinadas, niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, nadie se salvó. Entre todo ese caos había una choza en pie, deciden entrar con la esperanza de que alguien se escondiera ahí pero no fue así, no les quedó más que descansar en aquel lugar. Ash se quedaría a vigilar durante el día, ya en la noche fue el turno de Brock, Misty buscaba un poco de alimento, el de la gorra junto con Pikachu cuidaban de Anki, quién después de llegar se enfermó. La primera noche fue difícil, la chica de ojos azules tenía mucha fiebre y eso causó que los chicos no durmiesen bien.

Al día siguiente Anki despierta ya descansada y se da cuenta de que los chicos estaban dormidos, ella decide dejarlos durmiendo mientras se iba explorar la isla. Al despertar los chicos se dan cuenta que ella no estaba e iban a salir a buscarla pero Ash les dice que no ya que él sabía que estaba bien aunque no tenía con que justificarlo. Rato después aparece Anki y pide disculpas a los chicos argumentando que como estaban durmiendo no quiso molestarlos y decidió dar un paseo. Llega la noche, Anki decide quedarse fuera observando las estrellas, Ash se da cuenta y va a hacerle compañía, Brock y Misty dormían plácidamente.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? Puedes resfriarte—le dice Ash trayendo un café para ella.

—Tranquilo Ash, estaré bien, por cierto, ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Anki.

—Es café, bébelo, te hará bien para el cuerpo—le sonríe Ash.

La chica acepta y comienza a beberlo— ¡Wow! Es muy delicioso y realmente es como tú lo dices—Anki se sonroja y le dice a Ash— ¿No crees que las estrellas se ven muy hermosas? — le sonreía a Ash.

— ¡Wow! Tienes razón, ahora entiendo porque quisiste salir un rato—Ash se quedaba observando el cielo.

Sin querer las manos de ambos se juntan, ambos quedan mirándose fijamente, los dos rojos hasta que Anki se le acerca dándole un romántico beso mientras con un brazo lo abrazaba luego se retira y le dice—Gracias Ash por ser mi amigo, me gustaría estar contigo pero sé que en tú corazón aguarda la llegada de otra persona muy cercana a ti.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó un incrédulo Ash.

—Ji Ji, eso deberás averiguarlo por ti mismo—se termina el café y le dice a Ash que se fueran a dormir.

Aquella mágica noche para Anki fue un secreto sellado bajo cuatro candados entre esos dos. Al día siguiente Anki les dice que debe llegar a un templo oculto en esta zona y así ponen rumbo hacia otra nueva aventura. En el camino Ash y Anki se ven de lo más animado activando el modo celos en la pelirroja, Brock comienza a sospechar de que anoche ellos dos tuvieron un acercamiento. Al llegar al templo se encuentran con la sorpresa de que el Sujeto aún seguía con vida.

— ¿Tú, como has sobrevivido? —luciendo sorprendido Brock.

— ¿Acaso pensaron que me habían acabado? Ja, ustedes no me conocen, yo ya había previsto un escenario así, por lo consiguiente vine preparado—sonreía confiado, rápidamente toma como rehén a Misty—Anki o muestras tú verdadera forma o mato a esta chica—amenazó el Sujeto.

— ¿Verdadera forma?, ¿Anki de que está hablando? —preguntó Ash.

—Creo que ya sé a quién se refiere pero todo este tiempo estuvo con nosotros—sostuvo Brock—Ash ella es el Jirachi shiny, ¿pero por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Porqué el líder de la aldea me prohibió ya que según él podrían capturarme y usarme para hacer cosas malas, a causa de eso no pude ser capaz de hacer ningún amigo hasta que llegaron ustedes tres, en especial tú Ash Ketchum, lo siento—mirando cabizbaja.

—No te preocupes por eso, Anki, tú eres nuestra amiga y sí no nos dijiste era porque Khan quería que estuvieras bien, quería protegerte así como protegía a su tribu, ahora debemos recuperar a Misty, ¡vamos Pikachu!—concluyo Ash.

—Un momento idiota, te mueves y mato a la chica, ahora lo que quiero es que Anki muestre su verdadera forma—mientras colocaba una pistola en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Debido a las presiones Anki acepta y comienza a transformarse, sus brazos y piernas comienzan a achicarse así como su cuerpo hacia lo mismo, en su guata aparecía su verdadero ojo mientras su cabeza tomaba forma de estrella, su cuerpo comienza a brilla mientras comienza a verse los colores en su versión variocolor. La parte de su cabeza era amarilla, las cintas eran de color roja y su cuerpo medio rosado.

—Así es como soy realmente—se comunicó telepáticamente Jirachi.

— ¡Wow! —exclamaron todos.

En eso, el Sujeto captura al Jirachi, obligándolo a concederle un deseo, Jirachi sin más remedio le dice cuál es su deseo.

—Mi deseo es que traigas de vuelta a la vida a mi querida madre—fue el deseo del Sujeto.

—Temo decirte que no puedo concederte ese deseo, mis poderes no pueden traer a la vida a personas o pokémon porque va en contra de mi moral—argumentó Jirachi.

— ¿Cómo es que no puedes?, ¿acaso no eres el rarísimo pokémon que puede conceder cualquier deseo? Escúchame bien, si no lo haces juro que mato a esta chica—amenazó el Sujeto.

— ¡Detente!, ¿acaso no escuchaste que no se puede? —gritó Ash.

— ¿Por qué no me lo puedes conceder?, ¿acaso mis pecados impiden que me lo puedas conceder? —Preguntaba mientras unas lágrimas caían—lo único que quiero es traer a mi madre para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, quiero volver a tenerla a mi lado…

—Lo que tú has hecho es un factor para que me niegue a concederte un deseo pero la verdad es que no puedo revivir una persona, ni siquiera Arceus podría a pesar de ser el Dios pokémon—le dijo comprendiendo que él amó mucho a su madre pero no supo demostrarlo.

—Entonces, no me dejan otra, si no puedo ver a mi madre, ustedes no verán más a su querida amiga, jajaja—reía mientras apuntaba con el arma a la pelirroja.

De pronto la tierra comienza a moverse, los presentes en aquel lugar son incapaces de sostenerse, Misty logra zafarse del sujeto pero él alcanza a disparar su arma, justo en ese momento se atraviesa Jirachi en su forma humana. Los tres chicos quedan sorprendidos mientras que la tierra comienza a abrirse, el Sujeto cae en el hoyo mientras el resto trata de ponerse a salvo, Ash le pregunta porque se sacrificó, si siendo un Jirachi pudo haber salvado a Misty sin morir pero Jirachi en su forma humana, o sea Anki, le dice que era lo mejor, si seguía con vida las personas corromperían nuevamente en su corazón…

— ¿De qué hablas?, sí el mundo se está acabando, imposible que exista un otra vez… ¡por favor no te mueras! —le suplicaba inútilmente.

—Ash, Brock & Misty, gracias por ser mis amigos, ustedes dieron sentido a mi vida, ustedes son la nueva esperanza de la humanidad…—siendo las últimas palabras de Anki/Jirachi.

Los chicos no entendieron lo que quiso decir con nueva esperanza pero lo que sí era seguro era que debían salir cuanto antes del lugar, sin embargo agujeros negros comienzan a aparecer por todos lados, los chicos no saben para donde ir a la vez que intentaban mantener el equilibrio.

¿Qué quería decir Anki/Jirachi con que ellos eran la nueva esperanza de la humanidad?, ¿lograrán escapar de aquel cruel destino?, ¿será la extinción de humanos y pokémon? Las respuestas a las interrogantes en el último capítulo de Pokémon Extinción.

Continuara…

**Reiterar mi agradecimiento a quienes han seguido esta historia, muchísimas gracias.**


	7. Reinicio: Mente Confundida

Reinicio: Mente Confundida

"Ustedes son la última esperanza de la humanidad", fueron las últimas palabras de Anki/Jirachi antes de morir, el trío sin entender que quiso decir trataba de mantenerse en pie y a la vez evitar los agujeros negros que trataban de absorberlos.

En Kanto las cosas recién comenzaban, agujeros pequeños aparecían seguido de pequeños sismos que poco a poco aumentaban su intensidad, la gente como podía escapaba, sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los temblores eran más fuertes hasta que comenzó agrietarse la tierra, luego en el centro pokémon de Ciudad Celeste un socavón causa que el edificio se desplome matando a algunos pokémon heridos mientras que otro lograron a duras penas escapar, la enfermera Joy en tanto se encontraba viva pero enterrada. Los agujeros absorbían edificios, niños y algunas personas adultas. En Ciudad Verde Agatha junto con sus pokémon ayudaban a un grupo de niños de ser tragados por los agujeros pero el aire que succionaba era demasiado tanto así que tragó a los pokémon de Agatha, la anciana intentó ingresar por el hoyo pero por una extraña razón una barrera eléctrica de color azul impidió que ésta ingresara por ahí.

« ¿Qué es esto?, ¿por qué no puedo ingresar? Espero que Ash esté bien aunque es lo más probable» pensaba Agatha.

De Johto sólo Ciudad Malva y Ciudad Iris seguían en pie pero la gente como podía escapaba, las clases más altas se iban en helicópteros mientras las otras personas huían a pie junto a sus compañeros pokémon. Empero los agujeros comienzan a aparecer pero esta vez destruyendo los helicópteros mientras otros succionaban a algunas personas y pokémon.

En Hoenn sucedía lo mismo sólo que en algunos pueblos los agujeros aún no aparecían pero si habían pequeños temblores, May junto con Max huían del lugar junto a sus pokémon. Los padres de éstos se quedaron a evacuar las zonas cercanas.

La situación en Sinnoh era la más terrible de todas ya que fuera de los dos fenómenos mencionados, varios volcanes subterráneos han destruido el 90% de la región. Dawn se dirigía a su casa en busca de su madre Johanna pero al llegar no se encontraba, ninguna nota y la desolación de Dawn que la única forma de que su madre haya desaparecido así era que fuese que uno de esos agujeros la absorbiera. En eso el piso comienza a moverse, la casa que de forma increíble se había mantenido en pie hasta ese instante comienza a derrumbarse, Dawn escapa de manera milagrosa, luego en el piso aparece un agujero y la imagen de Dialga en donde se ve como grita de dolor, un Palkia desangrándose y Giratina muriendo de intoxicación, la de pelo azul miraba con horror, dicha imágenes se convierte en un agujero negro y Dawn es succionada mientras grita desesperada.

Unova estaba en un 83% acabada, Iris intentaba salvar a todos los pokémon de la aldea por orden de la anciana que dijo que ellos eran más importante que la misma aldea, empero cada dragón era succionado mientras unos pocos de la aldea se unían a ellas. Al final del día tan sólo un dragón quedaba, sin contar a Axew & Dragonite y era un complicado Salamence recientemente evolucionado de Shelgon, toda esto lo tenía confundido hasta que recibe la ayuda de Iris, mientras la tierra se abría también en esta parte de Unova. Ambos unen sus fuerzas para poder hallar un lugar donde pudiesen estar a salvo. Llegan hasta una zona pero el tiempo solo les alcanza para descansar por un par de horas, los agujeros aparecen destruyendo el lugar en donde la nada comienza a reinar y finalmente son engullidos por uno de estos.

La siguiente región que Ash alcanzó a recorrer fue la de Kalos; Serena, Citrón y Eureka escapaban de las zonas de catástrofes gracias a los inventos del líder de Ciudad Luminalia aunque estos tan solo duraran algunos minutos, en eso encuentran una niña abandonada, ellos la recogen y la ayudan a buscar a su familia. Pasa un par de días cuando hallan a los padres de la niña pero estos yacían muertos. Aquello afectó al grupo siendo finalmente consumidos por los agujeros.

Han pasado 6 días desde que el planeta era consumido por los agujeros, destruido por los terremotos y erupciones volcánicas además de tsunamis. El final era inevitable, en tanto que los chicos habían encontrado un lugar donde refugiarse temporalmente.

—Ash, tengo miedo— decía una angustiada Misty.

Ash solo la abrazaba ya que no sabía que decirle, Brock también callaba, no podía creer que el final de sus vidas estaba a tan sólo horas o quizás minutos de acabarse.

—Vamos muchachos aunque sea el fin del mundo no hay que poner esas caras tristes, al contrario, deberíamos disfrutar nuestros últimos momentos juntos—tratando de animar al grupo.

Ash & Misty a pesar de su tristeza veían que Brock tenía razón pero también notaban que ese ánimo era por fuera ya que por dentro estaba igual que ellos pero deciden cooperar para no estar tan así.

—Tienes razón Brock pero aún tengo la esperanza de que algo se podrá hacer, ahora creo que deberíamos disfrutar aunque resulte un poco difícil, ¿cierto Pikachu?— mientras su amigo le afirmaba diciendo Pika pi.

Misty miraba a ambos chicos y se decía a si misma que debía ser fuerte, que en vez de andar llorando debería pasar sus últimos momentos aunque también pensaba en sus hermanas, de hecho Ash pensaba en su madre y Brock en su familia y en todas esas chicas lindas que conoció.

Los chicos comienzan a recordar sus aventuras, sobre las personas que conocieron y sus logros personales, Ash a pesar de no haber logrado un título de importancia se dio cuenta que lo mejor de haber viajado es haber conocido a Pikachu, Brock & Misty además de sus otros amigos pero para él ellos tres eran los más importantes. La pelirroja se sonroja pero Ash no lo nota, Brock en cambio sí lo que llevaba a hacerse la misma pregunta de siempre; ¿cómo es que Ash nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Misty? Entonces Brock le susurra en el oído diciéndole que era hora de que le confesara los sentimientos de ella hacia el chico de la gorra, aunque fuese tarde pero era mejor que no decirlo. Misty se enoja un poco pero luego piensa que el moreno tenía razón, de todas formas el mundo se acababa y ella no quería irse sin decírselo.

Ella se para y lleva a Ash un poco más alejado de Brock y seriamente aunque con algo de nerviosismo—Ash, hay algo que debo decirte, algo que guarde dentro de mí por mucho tiempo y lo que quiero decir es que yo te a…—Justo en ese instante un agujero negro aparece y comienza a succionar la zona, Ash y Brock logran escapar por el momento, empero, Misty comienza a tener muchas dificultades, Ash junto a Pikachu sin pensarlo van en ayuda de su amiga, Brock decide ir también, el chico de la gorra estira su mano pero no era suficiente, de repente un frío intenso brota en Ash, observa como Misty pierde la pelea y es absorbida por el agujero, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Ash.

— ¡Te amo, Ash Ketchum! —fueron las últimas palabras de Misty que de sus ojos caían unas lágrimas pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad por haber sido capaz de haberse declarado.

Ash se queda mudo, eran las últimas palabras de la pelirroja y él no sabe que responderle, se tira en el suelo de rodillas mientras un par de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, Pikachu también miraba con tristeza como Misty era succionada. Los tres quedan perplejos, Brock le insiste a Ash que deben escapar pero este le dice que no hay sentido en seguir viviendo, que prefería rendirse, justo en ese instante Brock abofetea a su amigo argumentando que aquellas palabras no eran del Ash que conoció, Pikachu lo electrocuta luego Brock le continua insistiendo, que lo hiciera por Misty, tanto él como ella jamás dejarían que Ash se rindiera, él comienza a comprender que debía sobrevivir, que no debería darse por vencido, entonces llama a Charizard y escapan volando junto con Brock.

Desde el aire veían como el planeta se destruía poco a poco, luego una serie de agujeros negros aparecen en el aire, con mucha dificultad Charizard los evade. El cansancio empezaba a notarse en el pokémon, sus movimientos eran lentos debido a que aún no encontraban un lugar adecuado donde descansar por consiguiente el pokémon comienza a perder altura lo que causa que uno de esos agujeros succione a Brock quién con su último aliento le dice a Ash.

— ¡Ash no te rindas! —fue lo último dicho por Brock quién con una sonrisa se despide de Ash, Pikachu & Charizard.

Con mucha tristeza ahora por perder a su otro mejor amigo Ash se jura no darse por vencido pero un fuerte viento hace que pierda el equilibrio y justo en el suelo hay un agujero negro, Ash regresa a la pokeball a Charizard y abraza a su amigo Pikachu. Al atravesar el lugar se da cuenta que está en un lugar muy extraño, era una zona oscura donde solamente estaban ellos. Una sombra conocida se acerca y le dice a Ash.

—Nos volvemos a ver mi amigo Ash Ketchum…

— ¿Arceus? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué mis amigos murieron?...

—Veo que tienes muchas preguntas pero iremos con calma, antes que todo déjame aclararte que este fin del mundo fue obra mía…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué provocaste la extinción de todos los seres vivos? Mi mamá, mis amigos, todas aquellas personas que conocí están muertas…

—Era necesario…

— ¿Necesario? —decía mientras empuñaba sus manos, Pikachu también le reclamaba.

—Mis amigos Ash & Pikachu entiendan que esto era inevitable, su raza cada vez más amenazaba no sólo su propia existencia sino además la de los pokémon, el mundo les pertenece a ellos también pero la avaricia de las personas que usaban a los pokémon como armas fue uno de los factores, es por eso además que tú has conocido a todos los legendarios, además con extinción no me refiero al fin de la humanidad y de los pokémon, ustedes los humanos suelen confundir eso con destrucción total pero también tiene otro significado…

— ¿Otro significado?, ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaba un confundido Ash.

—Extinción también quiere decir reinicio, por varios millones de años he estado vigilando el universo, al pasar los años veía como la humanidad se volvía más violenta, entonces pude ver que en un futuro próximo las personas inocentes serían esclavizadas mientras que los pokémon serían obligados a servir, la corrupción en los corazones de las personas traería muchos problemas que al final se convertiría en la total destrucción, por eso es que ahora quiero formar un nuevo mundo…

— ¿Pero por qué tenían que pagar el precio mi madre, mis amigos? Todas aquellas personas que conocí en mis viajes…grrr…

Mientras tanto en la tierra, en las Islas Naranjas que aún se mantenía en pie el profesor Oak acababa de descifrar las pictografías.

—A final de cuentas el final era inevitable—mientras se quedaba fijamente observando las figuras.

— ¿Qué ocurre profesor? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Esto confirma que el final del mundo era inevitable, ahí aparecen tres pokémon dragón, cada pokémon custodiaba un mundo hasta el momento en que ellos morirían por la decisión de un ser supremo, sin embargo, aquí aparecen tres huevos aunque no sé qué significa esto… ¿pero cómo es posible que nadie haya podido encontrar estas pictografías en todos estos años?

—Tal vez fue por la misma razón que usted oculto la información, no querían causar pánico pero de alguna forma también quería que se supiese de esto en el momento adecuado, ¿no cree lo mismo profesor?

—Puede que tengas razón, pero hay otra cosa que me inquieta, ¿por qué los agujeros absorbían a algunas personas y a cada especie de pokémon?

—Eso es un misterio que lamentablemente es muy tarde para resolver, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer—el muchacho saca una pistola y apunta hacia el profesor.

— ¿Chico, que haces? —le dijo el profesor Oak.

—Yo no entiendo porque lo pregunta si de todas formas vamos a morir, simplemente no quiero que usted sufra…

El chico se prepara para dispararle pero en ese preciso instante un agujero negro absorbe al profesor, el muchacho lo persigue pero una barrera eléctrica le impide el paso. En eso el lugar donde estaba comienza a derrumbarse, el chico comienza a reírse, como si disfrutase sus últimos momentos de vida. Finalmente muere aplastado por una pared.

En tanto Arceus y Ash finalizaban su charla.

—Bueno Ash, ahora debo irme…

— ¿Pero qué hay de mi madre, mis amigos? ¿Qué hay de toda esa gente inocente?

—Tranquilo mi estimado, pronto los volverás a ver… ¡Reset!

En eso una luz blanca empieza a iluminar, Ash & Pikachu se cubren los ojos con sus manos. Al desaparecer, Ash se encuentra en un lugar conocido para él, Ciudad Celeste no así su Pikachu que no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso este lugar es Ciudad Celeste? Pero está algo cambiada—se preguntaba Ash— ¿Dónde estará Pikachu?

En eso una mujer de cabello azul aparece jugando con una niña de pelo rosado, la chica saltaba de alegría junto con un pokémon amarillo, era su Pikachu, entonces Ash le grita pero este no lo escucha, él insiste pero no había caso, ni siquiera la mujer lo escuchaba. Ash se queda paralizado, no entendía que pasaba, después nota le presencia de alguien que le parecía familiar, era una joven de pelo corto, cabello naranja y con una polera amarilla al igual que sus pantalones, luego de mirarla con más atención se da cuenta que era su amiga Misty pero más crecida. Luego él llega hacia un laboratorio oculto en una zona llamada Cueva Celeste, un misterioso pokémon se encontraba ahí junto con un cuerpo dentro. Como el pokémon no podía verlo, Ash se acerca y ve con horror que aquel cuerpo era el suyo.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy encerrado ahí? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño? —decía un muy confundido Ash mientras se tomaba la cabeza, raudamente se va del lugar hasta llegar a un cementerio en donde en una de esas tumbas decía su nombre,

— ¿Por qué mi nombre está escrito ahí? No, acaso estaré en el infierno; no, no, ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?! —gritaba un desesperado Ash.

Luego vio que las mismas mujeres se acercaban a la tumba con su nombre colocando unas flores mientras oraban.

—Han pasado siete años, Ash Ketchum, siete largos años desde que desapareciste, quizás estés en un lugar mejor, jamás he olvidado los momentos que pasamos juntos…—Una par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras Pikachu trataba de animarla—Aún te amo, aunque el destino nos haya separado pero sé que tú sacrificio no fue en vano…—luego se retira del lugar, empero, la niña de cabello rosa le pregunta.

—Mami, ¿quién es la persona que descansa aquí? —dijo la inocente niña.

Misty calla por unos segundos y con lágrimas en sus ojos le responde—él fue un gran amigo y una gran persona muy importante en mi vida—le dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Papi?

Tanto Ash como Misty y la chica de cabello azul quedan abrumados por las palabras de la niña, en eso la pelos azules le dice que es hora de volver a casa mientras le pasa una muñeca para que se entretuviese, ella le pregunta a Misty si se encuentra bien, esta le dice que no ocurre nada y se retiran. Ash intenta llamara e incluso se le acerca pero estas no podían verle u oír su voz.

—Ahora sí que no entiendo nada, primero el mundo se cae a pedazos por la muerte del trío dragón, luego aparezco en un extraño lugar y ahora me encuentro con que mi cuerpo es objeto de experimentos además de que mi amiga me cree muerto, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Será una prueba? ¿O es esto a lo que se refería con extinción? —decía Ash mientras empuñaba sus manos golpeando el suelo.

De pronto se escucha la voz de Arceus en el aire, esta le habla pero Ash se encontraba en un estado confuso, todo esto lo tenía al borde de la locura y no podía escucharlo, después de varios intentos Ash logra escucharlo.

—Lo que has estado viendo es la realidad, tú en realidad habías muerto hace muchos años, bueno ese era tú destino…

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Arceus?

—Será mejor que te cuente sobre lo sucedido…Hace 7 años atrás tú volvías junto a tus amigos Brock & Misty a Ciudad Celeste por petición expresa del profesor Oak, el hecho es que en la Cueva Celeste un extraño pokémon andaba circulando, ese Pokémon era Mewtwo, un pokémon creado por los humanos y que a causa de ellos él los odiaba, sin embargo él necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer para realizar una inseminación artificial para traer de vuelta a una niña llamada Ambertwo. Aquí entraba Misty, él después de atacarlos, secuestro a tu amiga y luego usando los genes de la niña mezclados con los de Mew causo que la chica quedara embarazada. En tú intento de rescatarla, tuviste una batalla contra él hasta que apareció Mew. El pequeño pokémon intentó calmar a Mewtwo, hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero fue en vano, ellos dos iniciaron un combate a muerte hasta que tú interferiste en la batalla siendo accidentalmente asesinado por él. Desde ese momento Mewtwo se cuestionó sus acciones, sus pensamientos de que todos los humanos eran iguales, gracias a ti él vio el mundo de otra forma, sin embargo al ver tú sacrificio intentó por años traerte de vuelta a la vida por lo que modificó parte de los recuerdos a Misty y a Brock, mas empero no ha tenido éxito, aunque aún mantiene la esperanza de corregir el error pero a la vez no quiere clonarte porque tus amigos se hubiesen dado cuenta y podía ser fuerte el shock en ellos—relató Arceus.

—Pero yo he tenido muchas aventuras, he hecho amigos y conocido muchas personas y pokémon, ¿quieres decir que todo ha sido una farsa?

—Lamentablemente así es, es increíble que tú conciencia siguiera viva, tú mente te mostraba lo que querías ver de alguna forma, por eso Mewtwo ha estado trabajando todos estos años, mientras tú mente siga viva, será una motivación para seguir creyendo en que algún día podrás volver a la vida y cuando llegue ese momento él podrá vivir en paz.

—Pero sí tú afirmas que esto es la realidad, ¿cómo es que puedo estar observando todo esto? —le cuestionó Ash.

—Cómo soy un Dios, tengo una habilidad única parecida a visión compartida de Latios y Latias pero ésta me permite ver y mostrar imágenes a personas que han fallecido, su función es guiarlos y hacerlos reflexionar sobre sus acciones en vida, suena complicado pero básicamente eso es lo que es.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir con esto?, ¿por qué me dijiste que querías formar un nuevo mundo? —Ash al borde de que su cabeza reventara.

—Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo que quiero decir, respecto a tú otra interrogante es claro que quiero formar un nuevo mundo y tú serás el encargado de proteger y guiar el futuro de la humanidad por un tiempo…

— ¿Quieres decir que tú…?

Arceus le hace un gesto de afirmación—Será por un largo tiempo y es por eso que antes de marcharme tú…Ash Ketchum aprovecha tú oportunidad—fueron las palabras de Arceus hacia Ash mientras desaparecía.

— ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con segunda oportunidad? —en ese instante una luz comienza a brillar cegando la visión de Ash.

Al despertar se da cuenta que está dentro de un tubo lleno de líquido, con una mascarilla, afuera había una especie de laboratorio con alguien cubierto con una capucha, el extraño se da cuenta que despierta y con sumo cuidado comienza a liberar el líquido, luego abre el tubo para sacar al joven y recostarlo en una cama para analizar su estado, sin embargo Ash logra ver los ojos del extraño y se da cuenta de que era Mewtwo aunque tenía la sensación de haberlo visto. En ese momento Ash no podía hablar ni pararse, Mewtwo le daba comida mientras le hacía chequeos a su salud. De pronto una luz verde se asoma por una de las ventanas del laboratorio cubriendo a Ash, el chico comienza de alguna forma a recuperar sus energías además de poder colocarse de pie, eso sí parecía algo mareado.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quién eres tú? —decía Ash medio adormecido.

Mewtwo estaba totalmente estupefacto, su largo trabajo por fin había dado frutos, en ese instante no sólo logro encontrar la paz interior sino también hacer algo que ni Arceus pudo realizar; revivir a un ser viviente, en este caso un humano, fue tanta la sorpresa que se asustó pero también se sintió bien consigo mismo aunque lo hecho iba en contra de lo natural.

La luz aún seguía ahí, Ash estaba medio adormecido pero caminaba lentamente buscando la salida, Mewtwo trata de impedirlo pero éste le dice de manera gentil gracias. Sin saber nada de lo que hacía Ash buscaba la salida, pronto la luz comienza a desparecer pero causa una explosión tan fuerte que se escucha por toda la ciudad.

—He vuelto a la vida, ¿pero cuál será el significado de esto? ¿Cuál es mi propósito?—se decía a sí mismo Ash, luego mira a Mewtwo y le dice— ¿Fuiste tú quién me revivió?

Mewtwo solo guarda silencio, manteniendo la distancia, luego le pasa un abrigo con capucha, el joven lo recibe, le da las gracias y se marcha.

En Ciudad Celeste todas las miradas se vuelven hacia la Cueva Celeste donde salía mucho humo. En eso Misty siente un extraño escalofrío, como sintiendo la presencia de alguien conocido dejándola muda.

—Misty, ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer de cabello azul.

« ¿Qué es esta presencia?, ¿no, no puede ser él?, ¿acaso estaré imaginando? » En eso Misty le dice a su hija que espere aquí junto a la mujer de pelo azul, ella le dice que volvería luego. Raudamente la pelirroja se dirige hacia donde fue la explosión, pensando sí aquella presencia que sintió era la de su ser amado; Ash Ketchum…

— ¿Será posible que seas tú, Ash Ketchum? —se preguntaba Misty corriendo a toda prisa con mucha cautela sintiendo con más fuerza la presencia a medida que se acercaba a la Cueva Celeste.

FIN


End file.
